Chaos of the Bey
by AnimeGirl329
Summary: She was a good girl. Studious, hardworking, always helping others, and completely against gangs. He was a bad boy. Cold, mean, always getting into trouble, leader of the local Bey Gang, and constantly getting kicked out of home. KaixOC Other Pairings
1. The New Girl

Hey! It's **AnimeGirl329** here! This sir the new story I've been telling you about. I WILL BE CO-WRITING WITH **CRYINGSORCERESS**!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own beyblade...

Here are the profiles

Lily Misao, also known as Elem, is 16 years old. She is 5'2". Her eyes are icy blue and they have a hint of sadness in them. Her hair is a medium brown with blonde highlights that flows down to her waist. It is up in a ponytail and there are 2 strands framing her pale face. She is a good girl, studious, hardworking, always helping others, completely against gangs, loves her friends, hates her enemies, is blamed for her brother walking out on the family, has a bad relationship with her dad, and her mom ignores her. She wears skirts that flow down to the floor, flowery blouses, and she is anorexic because of her family problems. She likes art, music, beyblading, and studying. She hates gangs, bad people, snobs/sluts/etc., people who are full of themselves, and people who get into trouble. Her beyblade is ruby colored and her bitbeast is Kila. It is a flaming fox and its attack is Volcanic Wheel.

Misako Moski (Missy), a 16 years old girl, with the height of about 5'4" and has an average-fat body. She hates when people calls her "chubby" even though she admits that she sort of is. But she tries to lose weight and hate sit when people tease her about it. She loves artistic things such as painting and drawing. Misako loves to travel and look at landscape, especially painting landscapes. Misako enjoys shopping in electronic stores where she can try out all the new inventions and play the demos of video games. When she is in a quiet mood, she either reads or watches people moving from her window for inspiration. She always searches for something to paint. Misako isn't a very big fan of sports but she enjoys mini-golf when the weather isn't hot. She is a redhead and she tends to wear a baseball hat on her head to protect herself from the sun when she paints. One of her biggest sins is the over-enjoyment of chocolate, which often makes her careless so she creates a mess when painting or she tries to break her video games by hammering on them. Her eyes are a dark-blue, very near black and are mostly concentrated on scenery. She is very observant and calm, when she does not eat chocolate.

Selene Tuney, a 19 years old girl, is a tall and slim figured girl. She has a dancer's body and is enrolled in a high-leveled dance class. Her height is a 5'6" and she has long legs. Even though her body isn't curved in all the right places, she is a very nice looking young lady. Her hair is straight and dirty blond in color, reaching three inches past her shoulders. Her skin is slightly tanned. Her eyes are a light hazel color and are often hidden by her bangs. Her normal clothing would consist of a well-fitted top of a light color with a grey jacket either worn, if the weather is cold, or tied around her waist. She likes flared out jeans with dangling belts. Her jewelries consist of simple gold earrings and a charm bracelet, and sometimes an anklet with bells when she wears sandals. Selene isn't a very big fan of makeup so she wears them on special occasion. She is also allergic to things in the form of powder, like pollen, dust, flour, foundation and etc. She likes dancing, music, scented candles, roller coasters and everything with a thrill. She dislikes boring things like studying, cooking, which she is horribly at, drawing, chess, checkers and etc. Basically, she loves to do everything that requires actions and movements.

Chase Misao (Ciem) is 19. He is 5'10". His hair is medium brown, short, and spiked up. He has cerulean colored eyes that are always full of love for his girlfriend Selene. He is kind, caring, nice, a born leader, a gangster, he smokes and drinks, has a bit of a criminal past, is constantly expelled from school, doesn't know what to do with his life, will do anything for his friends, and he walked out on his family after a big fight with his dad. He wears a plain t-shirt and jeans. He is strong, well-built, and he carries around the Bey Gang symbol. He likes beyblading, music, clubbing, fighting, winning, cooking (is pretty good), and racing. He hates his parents, school, sluts, the police, and people who think the have authority over him. His beyblade is crimson colored and his bitbeast is Kilo, which is an icy fox. Its attack is Frozen Tundra.

* * *

**Chaos of the Bey  
****Chapter One: The New Girl

* * *

**

**One Month Ago—Normal POV

* * *

**

"Why don't you let her do anything? She's 16 years old for God's sake!" came a roar.

"She's only a child, and so are you!"

"I'm 19! I'm sick of being treated like an immature kid! I'm out of here!" Chase Misao, also known as Ciem, flipped off his father and left the house, slamming the door on his way. His sister, Lily a.k.a. Elem, watched helplessly as he left, not knowing that this was the last time she'd be seeing her brother for a long while. Elem's father turned to her and started to yell for what seemed like the billionth time that week.

"This is your entire fault! I wish you were never my daughter!" His harsh words stung Elem, and she watched sadly as her mother began to ignore her. She wanted to cry.

* * *

**Present Day

* * *

**

The sun peeked through the window, waking Elem from her peaceful slumber.

'Ugh…what time is it?' Elem rolled over to her alarm clock, and she nearly fell out of bed when she saw what time it was. 'Oh, no! I'm going to be late!' Elem got ready and ran down to the kitchen. She came to a stop when she saw her father standing there with his arms folded.

"You're late! Is this how you want to make an impression at your new school? By being late on your first day!" Her father's constant yelling did not faze her anymore, and she knew better than to let him get the satisfaction he wanted.

"Well maybe if you didn't get me kicked out of my old school, I wouldn't have to go to this new one!" She left the kitchen and walked right past her mother. As usual, her mother did not acknowledge her presence, but that didn't matter to Elem anymore. "Hey Jon, to the school and fast!" The butler, Jon, helped Elem into the car and began to drive to the school.

"Elem, dear, don't you want anything to eat?" Jon looked at Elem worried.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

"But you're so skinny, and you barely ever eat…"

"I'm fine, really."

"Elem…"

"Don't worry about me Jon! I'm fine!" The car ride was mostly silent. The sound of classical music was in the background.

They arrived at the school and Elem got out of the car. "Ciao!" She made her way to the main office, ignoring the looks people were giving her.

When Elem entered the main office, the secretary, noting how dangerously skinny Elem is, looked at her in deep concern.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Lily Misao. I'm new to this school."

"Ah yes," she paused as she searched throw the computer files, "Misao…" she mumbled. She doubled clicked and immediately the printer went to work. "Here's your schedule. The principle would like a word with you." Elem thanked the lady and entered the principal's office. The nametag on the desk read Mr. Dickinson, and sitting behind the desk, was a jolly old man.

"Welcome! I won't bore you with rules, so be on your way now!" Elem stared at the man as if he were crazy, then nodded her head and left. As soon as she was outside of the office, she looked at her schedule.

It read:

7:20-7:35—Homeroom  
7:40-8:40—Calculus  
8:45-9:45—Ancient World History  
9:50-10:50—Drama/Theater  
10:55-11:55—Advanced English  
12:00-12:25—Lunch  
12:30-1:30—Advanced Chemistry  
1:35-2:35—Advanced Latin  
2:40-3:40—After school activities/help

Elem sighed. Making her way to her homeroom, she knocked on the door and waited outside. She could faintly hear what was going on in the classroom.

The class was talking and not paying much attention to the teacher, who was slowly losing his patience.

"Class, settle down please." His words had no effect whatsoever, and no matter how many times he repeated himself, nothing happened. It seemed like one vein after another popped out from his forehead. He gritted his teeth and sucked in some big breaths. Finally, he lost his temper. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MISERABLE CHILDREN OF SATAN!" At this, the class quieted down. The teacher cleared his throat and fixed his tie. "Right…we have a new student today…I'm sure you'll all make her feel welcome…" As if on cue, Elem walked into the classroom. She felt all eyes on her as she made her way to the front of the class.

"Elem!" Elem looked up and smiled when she saw who called her name. It was Misako Moski, Missy as everyone called her, Elem's long time best friend. The teacher was next to speak.

"Yes well class, this is Lily Misao. Otherwise known as Elem, I guess. Since you know Misako, or Missy, you can take a seat by her," the teacher gritted his teeth, "nicknames…," he muttered.

Elem ignored his last comment and nodded her head. She headed towards Missy. As she walked, she noticed people stare at her and whisper. Then someone spoke:

"Yo, Chubby! You actually have friends? That's hard to believe!" Missy looked at the boy who insulted her and sadness filled her eyes. The guy had red hair and icy blue eyes. Elem noticed that the symbol of the Bey Gang was round his neck.

"Ugh…look who's talking. If you ask me, it's hard to believe that you have friends, considering you're such a jerk. But I guess that's expected, coming from a member of a lowlife gang." Elem glared at the boy, especially eyeing at the pendant around his neck, as Missy pleaded with her to stop. Elem sighed softly. "Don't tell me to stop Missy! People like them don't deserve to even see the light of day!"

"Hey! Do you even know who you're talking to? I'm Tala Valkov of the Bey Gang!" Tala was clearly beyond mad. His face turned slightly red like his hair and he frowned.

"I don't care who you are!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Everyone turned to face the new speaker. It was a boy with two-toned hair and four blue triangles painted onto his face. Elem wasn't going to go down without a fight.

In the background, the teacher grasped on the erasers and pounded his fists on his table but he was ignored by the whole class. The pressed on the intercom button and called for the principal.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"And who might you be?" Elem inquired, raising an eyebrow in a taunting way.

"Hiwatari, leader of the Bey Gang. If I were you, I'd stay away from me."

"Well you're not me! And I'm pretty sure that all you are is a cold, heartless bastard with no regards for the feelings of others!"

"Emotions and feelings are a weakness…" Everyone watched with amusement, but stopped when Mr. Dickinson walked in.

"What's going on here? Please leave your personal issues for outside of school!" The students nodded their heads in understanding, and Mr. Dickinson left without any further words.

The day passed by and Elem wasn't too happy to see that Kai was in four of her classes. She was walking around with her friends after school. Missy had introduced Elem to her other friends Mariah, Mariam, and Hillary.

"Oh, come on Elem! Not all of the Bey Gang is bad! Take Ray Kon for instance! He's the sweetest, hottest…," Mariah went into a daze.

"You like him, don't you Mariah?" Elem asked with her eyes narrowed. 'Sometimes I just hate cupid,' she growned.

"Yeah, so? Hillary likes Tyson, Mariam likes Max, and Missy liked Tala."

"You what? I don't believe this!" Elem stared at her friends like they were psychopaths. Mariam spoke next.

"Oh, Elem, don't be like that. The way you and Mr. Heartless himself acted today was like you were an old married couple!"

"Ugh…please don't say that Mariam. I'd rather kill myself then ever think about a bastard like him or least _date _him. Besides you shouldn't even put his name and mine in one sentence. We don't go together; there never will be a 'we' when it comes to Hiwatari and I.." An awkward silence fell upon the group, but Missy broke it.

"Hey, want to come to my house?" The others agreed silently. Elem gave a semi-shrug and so they went.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Middle of Town—The Bey Gang Hideout

* * *

**

"Kai."

"Ciem," the boy acknowledged.

"Gee…what a wonderful conversation. You boys really need a hobby other than beating the crap out of people." A girl came into the room and kissed Ciem quickly on the lips. His arm was left dangling around her waist.

"You know, Selene's right…"

"Don't go soft on me," she chuckled softly.

"Hehe…sorry man. So what's the plan?"

"We attack at dawn."

* * *

YIPPEE! I think in all my chappies for all my stories this was the first cliffy I ever wrote! Well, here's the story I promised you all. I hope you like it!

REMEMBER! THIS WILL BE CO-WRITTEN WITH CRYINGSORCERESS!


	2. Troubles

**Author's Notes: **Alright, second chapter is by meeee. Um, yea, the co-writer ;) Let's get it going…

**Disclaimer: **Lalalalaaaaa. Beyblade isn't my show. There you go.

* * *

**Chaos of the Bey  
****Chapter Two: Troubles

* * *

**

The sun was barely up; half of its face was still hidden in the faraway mountains. Almost everything was quiet and there was not much movement except for the several pieces of crumbled paper that danced with the wind. It wasn't a sinister alley; actually, it was a quite popular street filled with little boutiques of all sorts. But it was just that shop. In _that _shop, exactly one month ago, two men were badly beat up and sent to the hospital. One woke up the day after with broken legs while the other miserable victim was still in a deep coma.

It was an instrument store, filled with some antiques and some instruments made for amateurs. Many things there were wroth probably a fortune. But they didn't care. They wanted to haunt that place.

The broken front window was still left there; there was no municipal aid to fix it. No one dared to go near the place anyway. The shop was empty; the owner moved out. It was told that the man was so frightened that he only had the time to take the instruments, the thousands of music books were left scattered on the shelves, floor and counters. It was a mess.

"Why here?" he asked out loud. A grunt was heard in response.

"Ciem, sometime you have no brain," a boy retorted as he gave a snort.

"Shut up, Tala," the boy called Ciem replied.

A group of half a dozen of people walked slowly to the deserted store. They were the only people present. Even the shop owners weren't up yet.

"We didn't choose here," a blonde girl said with her soothing voice, "it just happened."

"So are we trying to graffiti this place?" a boy with long blue-black hair asked.

At the moment, the last but most important member of the "gang" arrived. His slate colored hair seemed to fit with the mood.

"We're just here to show that it's ours now, it's haunted," the newcomer stated.

"Let me demonstrate my artistic skills," Tala said, smirking as he shook a bottle of spray paint that he held in his hands.

"Don't," the slate haired one replied.

"Yes, Kai's right. Ciem's much faster. I feel like someone's watching us," the girl muttered.

"Chill, Selene. No one's here," Ciem soothed.

Ciem took the bottles from Tala and smirked slightly. He bit his bottom lip in concentration and started his piece of art on the door of the shop. The other members crept through the broken window into the store.

"Grab whatever you want, I care less," the one named Kai replied.

The slate haired boy noticed a painting hung on the wall, he frowned. There was a pull and a slash. He picked up his beyblade and placed it in his pockets.

"Why did you destroy that?" a boy asked, curious.

"It's not worth of value plus it's disturbing," Kai muttered under his breath.

"How can a painting of a violinist be disturbing, Kai?" the blue-black haired boy named Tyson inquired.

"Because I said so."

Their leader, Kai, was arrogant on the outside. Not many people ever talked back to him, even though they did, he wouldn't care. He wasn't very violent; he was just apathetic most of the time.

"Yo, I'm done!" Ciem called as he ran his sleeve over his forehead.

Many came outside of the store and glanced at the door. The symbol of the Bey gang was painted onto the door and some parts of the wall.

"It's gonna stay there until the mayor finds this, which is probably never," Selene said.

"True," Ciem agreed, he paused and looked around, everything was quiet, "it's time to go before anyone does wake up."

Kai gave a silent approval.

* * *

**At School

* * *

**

"Hiwatari!"

He opened his eyes and rolled them as he saw a middle-aged woman with glasses barking at him. He was in his advanced chemistry class.

"Yes, sensei," he replied with a groan. He shifted in his seat. They were going over how Dalton's laws were proved wrong.

Sitting three seats away from him, Elem sneered softly. 'Good for him. I would never sleep in class! Gangsters, they think that school is a joke,' she shook her head and scribbled down some notes.

There was a sudden knock on the door that distracted the students and the teacher. The door was flung open quickly and nearly hit the teacher in the face.

"I need to see Kai Hiwatari, Tala Valkov, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Rei Kon, Enrique Tornatore, Johnny McGregor, and Bryan Kuznetsov," a lady said with a cold voice.

"First of all, half of the people aren't in my class," the teacher said, ignoring the "ooh busted" coming from the students, "and can't this wait after class, this is important!"

"Excuse me?" the lady asked with an annoyed voice.

Kai gave a low groan and grabbed his backpack carelessly.

"I would prefer that you don't bring your backpack," the newcomer said flatly.

"There's no bomb in there," Tyson said, shrugging. Elem rolled her eyes at Tyson's stupidity.

Only Tyson, Max, Johnny and Kai were in the class, the others were elsewhere. But four people were more than one tenth of the class gone since there weren't many students in chemistry. The teacher scowled but couldn't argue back. Their backpacks were still on the floor but their seats were empty. The lady led the way.

"So, are we in trouble?" Johnny asked casually.

"Trou-ble?" the lady enunciated clearly. "What do you think?"

"Hn."

Tyson elbowed Kai and the Russian boy gave a glare.

"How come Kenny didn't get busted?" Max whispered.

"Kenny is still Kenny," Johnny whispered back, "besides, we're in no trouble." He gave his infamous grin.

The hallways seemed quieter than usual, or so Kai thought. It was an awfully long walk to the principal's office. The woman's high heel shoes clicked when it came contact with the floor and it seemed to echo in the hallways. He shuddered.

"Who are you?" Max asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm no one but the people that you're about to meet are…," she opened a door that led to an over air-conditioned room. It was autumn but it seemed like the principal was too fat to feel the cool air. "Well, I'll let you guys talk now, I'll get the others."

"The oth--?" Tyson started.

"The Bey gang, right?" came a sinister voice. Kai rolled his eyes.

In the corner of the room stood two men wearing buttoned shirts and dressy pants, one even had some kind of weird sunglasses on even though there was no sun visible.

"What?" Johnny exclaimed.

"What does that have to do with us?" Max asked innocently.

The man with the sunglasses raised an eyebrow dramatically. Even though he could not see the eyes of the man, Kai knew that he was mocking them.

"And what did the Bey gang do?" Kai asked with his monotone voice.

"The grand Hiwatari speaks," the one without the sunglasses stated. Kai cocked an eyebrow in response, and gave a snort.

"Yes, I speak."

At the moment, the door was swung open again and revealed the rest of the gang. They were rather crowded in the room and Kai noticed the principal stretch his collar.

"Right," the old man said, "I'll let you guys discuss about this." He stepped out of the room along with the lady.

Rei gave Kai a meaningful look and Kai frowned in response, not knowing what to do.

"You know that vandalizing public property is wrong," one of the man said.

"Vandalizing what?" Bryan retorted with a rather deep voice. He folded his arms in front of his chest. "You'll have to be more specific."

"You know what we're talking about."

"You mean the instrument store," Kai stated flatly.

"Kai…?" Johnny asked, confused.

"I know that it's damaged but it's not _public_ property. In fact, I own it," the Russian boy said.

Tala stared at his friend and frowned. _What is he up to now?_

"It is a disgrace to the community," the man said.

"Well, it's my property. If you want to take it off, go ahead," Kai replied, knowing that the government wouldn't waste money to do such thing.

There was a pause.

"Wait, that place isn't owned by anyone. It's rented from the owner of that street. What's his name? He owns all the properties there…," the man with the sunglasses mumbled.

"Actually, it's a woman. Vivian Hiwatari or… Vivian Boonur."

Kai smirked when he noticed the two men flinch at the name.

"Your mother," the one with the sunglasses stated. Kai nodded back.

"But that doesn't mean that we won't be watching you," the other one added.

"And you are…?" Tyson asked.

"Guess," he paused, "you're dismissed."

Kai was the first open to open the door. He was getting impatient and his fists curled into a ball, he almost punched the wall.

"Kai?" Tala asked.

"… Chase," the slate haired boy replied.

Rei Kon's eyes narrowed and his cat-like pupils turned, or so it seemed, more yellow.

"God, who needs chemistry anyway?" Johnny groaned.

"Just what I had in mind," Kai smirked.

The slate haired boy looked around to find a camera. He gave an unnatural smile at it.

"We're ditching, you heard that, whoever is watching? We're ditching."

"Kai? Is that really necessary?" Bryan asked, curious.

"Hn."

* * *

**After School

* * *

**

"Elem!"

The girl turned her head around and grinned. "Missy!"

Elem was walking down the hallways to the exit/entrance of the school. The day had ended and there were no after school activities.

"How was your afternoon?" Missy asked casually.

"Well," she paused, her finger was on her mouth and her eyes looked upwards, thinking about the events that happened, "the Bey gang got busted, good for them. And well, Latin is never interesting. You?"

"Biology was horrible and well, you know me and art," Missy grinned.

"Oooh, you painted another one?" Elem winked. "Let me see!"

Missy hid the small canvas that she painted behind her back and laughed nervously.

"Fine, I lose," Missy finally said after Elem tickled her and almost tripped.

The canvas was one of the backyard of the school, except Missy-fied. It was more beautiful than it actually was. There was certainly more trees in her painting than what the school really had.

"Wow. It makes the school looks prettier. Good job like always!"

"Well, I like to see the good side of things," Missy replied grinning. The two started walking towards the exit again. There weren't many people around because class had ended twenty minutes ago.

Elem glanced at her surroundings and as she suddenly caught sight of a familiar figure, she frowned deeply. A dark browned haired boy stood leaning against the gate of the school with a blonde haired girl beside him. The two seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Ciem?" Elem asked. "Why are you here…"

"I'm not here to cause trouble," he started, "we need to talk."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Cliffy, again. 


	3. Confusion

**AG329:** I am so sorry for taking a long time to update this…hehe, I just wanted to say, CryingSorceress, you did an **_AWESOME_** job on the last chappie. Yippee! This story is on a C2!

* * *

**Chaos of the Bey  
****Chapter 3: Confusion

* * *

**

"Talk…" Elem stared at her brother in wonder. It had been months since she last saw him and here he was, saying he wanted to talk. She glanced at Missy and jerked her head to the side as if to say go. Missy hesitantly nodded her head in understanding and left. As she walked away, she glanced behind her once more to see Elem walking towards her brother. "You ignore me for months, and then you just show up expecting me to talk to you? Who do you think I am?"

Ciem sighed. He knew this was going to be hard. Before answering, he gave his sister a wary look.

"Elem…you know I didn't just leave you…" Elem snorted in response. Chase ignored it and continued. "I just can't stand mom and dad. Anyways, I've been keeping an eye on you these past couple of months…"

Elem interrupted him. "Wait, you've been _spying _on me?"

Ciem waved his hand, dissmissing the thoguht. "Yes, but that's not the point…anyways, I don't like what I see. You and dad fight way too much, and mom just ignores you. I mean, look at yourself Elem! You're anorexic for god's sake!"

"Your point, Chase?"

"I want you to come live with me."

Lily stared at her brother in disbelief. As she stood there, she felt hot tears form in her eyes. It took all her strength to keep them from falling. For a long time, all she wanted was to leave her parents and be with her brother. When all seemed hopeless, she gave up…but now, he was standing there, right in front of her, asking for her forgiveness, and asking her to come live with him. It was just like a miracle.

After he left, he never called or made any effort to see her again. Elem hated Ciem for that, and she felt like slapping him. She wanted to be with him, but at the same time, she didn't want to be with him. She was so confused.

Selene watched her beloved boyfriend and his sister as they stared each other down, searching for something deep within their souls. She smiled to herself, as she watched the happy reunion. Just then, two people came walking up to them, knocking them out of their trance.

Two men in black suits, one with sunglasses, came up to the trio. The group watched them in silence. Elem faintly heard her brother swear under his breath. When the men finally reached them, the one without sunglasses grabbed Ciem from behind. Just as the man grabbed him, Ciem flipped him over and punched him in the jaw. The man fell over in pain. Ciem was about to continue his assault when the other man spoke.

"Now, now…no need for violence is there?" Ciem glared at the man. He just laughed. "I believe your name is Chase Misao, correct?" Ciem slowly nodded his head. "You are the ex-leader of the Bey Gang, but current member right?" Once again, Ciem nodded his head. Seeing Chase do this, Elem stared at him shocked. She knew that he used to be the leader, which is why she hates the gang so much, but never did she imagine that he was still a member. The man continued to talk, making her lose her focus. "Then I'm just going to have to arrest you…" The man and his sidekick started to advance onto Ciem, but all of a sudden, they just fell down, unconscious.

The trio looked at the newcomers, only to see that Tala had punched the man with the glasses and Ray had kicked the other man. Kai was following close behind. Opening his eyes, he looked at Ciem and spoke.

"You okay?" Kai glanced at Elem, confused as to why she was there. He let the thought pass and returned his focus to Chase.

"Yeah, thanks Kai." Ciem noticed Kai look at his sister, but he didn't do anything about it.

"Hey, what about us?" Tala asked. Ciem looked at him and laughed.

"Sorry guys…thanks for helping me out." Ray spoke next.

"No problem…we knew you were in trouble and we couldn't let a buddy of ours get arrested." Ciem laughed again and then turned to Elem. He stopped laughing when he saw that she was clearly pissed off.

"Ciem…" She started.

He took a step forward and began to speak, hoping to make his sister understand. "Listen, sis, I was going to tell you that I was still a member, seriously!"

Elem glared at him. "Really Ciem, when!"

"Um…" He started playing with his chain, not knowing how exactly he should respond to his sister.

"You know I hate gangs! I forgave you for being the leader, and I was happy when you stopped being the leader, but when you continue being a member and not tell me, I just can't forgive you!" She turned so her back was facing her brother. She had her arms crossed, and she was doing all she could to keep herself from crying.

"Elem…I couldn't just leave the Bey Gang! Besides you, they're like the only family I've ever had! Please…just try to understand…" He glanced at her with sorrow in his eyes.

Tala, Ray, and even Kai stared at the two confused. Selene, seeing their confused faces, decided to explain things to them. Turning to face them, she spoke in barely over a whisper. The trio had to strain to hear her, but they managed.

"Elem is Ciem's sister." Despite the fact that they were suprised at what Selene had just said, they nodded their headsin understanding and continued to watch as the two siblings fought.

"Elem…" Elem had tears on her face as Ciem tried to reason with her. She finally managed to choke out some words after a few long and awkward moments of silence.

"Explain to me why I should forgive you, Chase!"

"Because…you are my little sister and I love you." Elem looked at her brother with wide eyes and, after what seemed like an eternity, ran to his open arms. They hugged each other tightly, neither wanting to let go. After a few moments, Elem spoke.

"I'll go…I'll live with you…" Ciem smiled. When what Elem had said registered into Kai's mind, he started to choke on the very air he was breathing.

"What did you say!" Kai exclaimed.

Ciem sighed and looked at his friend. Not knowing what to do, Ciem just decided to come out and say the truth, hoping Kai would take it well.

"Kai…you're my best friend, and I know you hate Elem, but she's my sister. She's going to live with me and Selene at the hideout and there's nothing you can do about it." Ciem looked at his friend, hoping for any sign what-so-ever to appear on his cross face.

Kai's eyes narrowed and he started murmuring random things under his breath. He turned around and waved his hand. Ciem smiled, knowing that, even though he wasn't happy about it, Kai accepted the fact that Elem was going to be living at the hideout.

Elem gasped and started to run. "I got to meet up with Missy! I'll see you guys later!" They waved, well, everyone but Kai waved, and for the first time in a long time, Elem gave them a true smile.

After a few hours, Elem met up with Ciem and he led her to the hideout. It was a big house, so huge it was impossible to miss it. If one were to look at it, they wouldn't have guessed it was a hideout for one of the most notorious gangs in all of Japan.

Ciem showed his sister to her room and left her to unpack. She came back downstairs and saw Kai sitting there.

"His mom kicked him out again. Don't worry…it happens all the time…" Elem looked up to see Selene standing there behind her. She gave Selene a little smile and watched as she left the room, leaving Elem alone with Kai.

Elem glanced at Kai and took in his features. He was sitting there, with his eyes closed. If Elem didn't know any better, she would have thought he was asleep. She was about to leave the room also, when Kai got up. He walked over to Elem. When he was only a few inches away from her, he spoke.

"So..."

* * *

**AG329:** Um…it's really short…sorry…I hope you like it! I left it another cliffy, huh? Lol…wonder what they're gonna talk about? Your going to have to ask my partner in crime that one! 


	4. Looking Through Glass

**Author's Notes: **Wow.

Thank you too all of the reviews. You guys are really nice. :)

Let's start with another chapter! This won't be a cliffie, I promise. –evil cackle- No, I swear, it's not gonna be a cliffy :D

* * *

**Chaos of the Bey  
****Chapter 4: Glasses?

* * *

**

"So?"

She jerked her head and shrugged. "So what?"

He arched an eyebrow and leaned against the wall, a feet away from her, just close enough for her to feel his presence clearly. She tilted her head, waiting for him to elaborate.

He didn't reply.

"Hey, you start a conversation but you don't even continue it. What's up with that?" she inquired, annoyed. She was already tired from moving her belongings into her new home so she didn't feel like talking.

"Hn," he muttered, "how come you're nothing like your brother?" Kai opened his eyes and looked directly at Elem. She matched his stare with one of her own.

"I'm not gangster, I know that, duh. But I could be," she punched his arm playfully, "yo." She smirked awkwardly.

He rolled his eyes slowly and gave a grunt. "Don't do that again." He closed his eyes and shook his head in a somewhat disapproving manner. Kai rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Right," she blushed crimson and nodded to herself, taking his piece of advice. "So… why were there two men chasing Ciem?" She looked at Kai inquisitively, hoping to get an answer out of him.

"Wouldn't you like know," he replied with a monotone voice.

"Please, Hiwatari. He is my brother and now that I live with him, it's just another excuse to know what's going on… unless you want me to discover by myself." Elem clasped her hands together and gave Kai her best puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately for her, they had no effect what-so-ever.

"Then start searching. You're not going to get anything out of me," he retorted, shifting his arms.

She groaned and frowned as she focused on the flowers that bloomed in the small garden. She felt lightheaded and everything seemed a little blurry.

"Do you need glasses?" he asked, suddenly as he saw her eyes focus and try hard to see the details of the garden. He cocked an eyebrow as he watched her struggle.

"No!" she exclaimed, angry. She hated it when people told her that. _I don't need glasses, damnit_. Elem was fuming with rage. Kai just ignored it and pressed on.

"Yes you do," he told her, "you better make a doctor appointment." His voice was so matter of afactly, that it make Elem groan in despair.

"Why do you care?" she asked. "If I needed glasses, I would have gotten them long ago!" She snapped at him, clearly annoyed with where this conversation was going.

"Don't be stupid." Kai glared at her as if to challenge her to retort back.

"You're calling _me _stupid?" she exclaimed. "Look who's talking…" Elem folded her arms and turned so her back was facing Kai. This majorly pissed him off, and he started to mumble some things under his breath.

"Don't insult my academic skills. I'm not like you." Kai said, his voice colder than a frozen lake in the middle of winter.

"You're cooler, is that right?" Elem retorted in a mockingly fashion. Kai shrugged her comment off and simply shrugged.

"Hn." Elem practically screamed upon hearing Kai's infamous grunt.

Her temper cooled down quickly and she rubbed her forehead slowly. She was rather glad that he stopped the conversation because it would have gone in a much worse direction.

"Good afternoon to you," she mumbled as she got up from her spot and strolled into the inside of the house. _I can sense that this isn't such a good decision after all…_Elem sighed heavily and retreated back to her room to continue unpacking her belongings.

* * *

**At the Eye Doctor's

* * *

**

She sat there, pouting continuously to her brother. Groaning and protesting about his "ruthless" decision. She forced a glance at him, and decided to once again try her luck.

"Ciieemmm," she nagged, "seriously. It's not like I'm blind."

She sat flat on the hard bench, waiting for her turn to get her eyes checked. _Damn Hiwatari, I hate glasses. I won't be able to get contacts for a year._

"Misao, Lily!" The nuse called her name, and she solemnly made her way inside of the cold, extremely sterilized, doctor's office. She grimaced as she reached the dark, wooden door.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Ciem asked.

"Seriously. You hate being treated like a kid but you're treating me like one. I can go alone," she replied quickly before entering the room. Elem took a deep breath. Slowly letting it out, she awaited her cruel fate.

There stood a man, dressed in a typical white outfit and brown sneakers. _He really needs a fashion sense_, she thought as she sat where he directed at, a soft cushiony stool that was set beside a weird machine.

"_So_…," he started, Elem groaned to herself, "stay there, put this on your left eye," he directed, handing her something that looked like a wooden spoon, "and read."

She focused her eyes tightly and sighed. "First line, E."

"Go on," he urged her, smiling a very charming grin.

"W, K, A," she paused, her eyes lingering to the next line, each getting smaller and harder to read, "G, N, Q, H, M, P, E," the next line was pretty blurry, "V, X, Y… D."

"Okay, that's good," he said as he approached her with some kind of an instrument. He looked at her eye carefully and nodded to himself. "Sit down now and look into that machine." _Oh please, when will this end? I'm getting so bored!_

She put her two eyes to the right place and blinked. She had a dizzy sensation run through her brain and she rubbed her forehead. The doctor noticed this and turned to get something from the drawer, murmuring to himself as he looked for something.

"Alright, that's too strong. Let's try this one," he instructed as he changed the lenses. She focused her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't read the last line," she said. He nodded in reply.

The process continued for several minutes before the doctor found exact degree of near-sightness and reflection of Elem's eyes.

"You're good to go now. Take this sheet of paper and go to any shop to get subscriptions." The doctor smiled warmly at Elem, as she left the room with a clear look of unhappiness on her face. She saw her brother sitting, and she walked over to him.

"So…?" Ciem inquired.

"Why does everyone start conversations with that now!" she exclaimed suddenly, Elem asked, clearly pissed off.

"Whatever, let's go." Ciem looked at his sister in mild concern and amusement as she stormed angrily out of the room.

"What did I say…?" he asked himself under his breath as he smirked subconsciously.

* * *

**At School

* * *

**

"Yo, chubby's friend!" A red head walked up to Elem. She quietly groaned in protest and annoyance.

"I have a name, you know!" she exclaimed, angry.

"No, call her glasses-girl," Kai replied, shrugging. A smirk could be seen, playing onto his cold features.

"Oh great, now you're helping him?" she groaned.

"Just because you're Ciem's sister doesn't mean anything," Tala replied. "You're still glasses-girl to us." Elem glared at Tala, but he simply shrugged it off.

Elem grunted loudly and banged her head against her desk. _Ouuuchh_. But she didn't let out any noise. _Those bastards. They'll see. They won't get away with this…_ She rubbed her forehead in fatigue and yawned slowly.

The door swung open and Missy came in the room. She seemed way to happy for her own good. Elem figured that her friend had had a large dose of chocolate. _Great…just what I need…_

"Hey Elem! … You're paler than yesterday!" the newcomer exclaimed as she walked towards her friend. Concern sketched onto the fine features of her face.

"Don't be silly, Missy. I'm always like this," Elem replied, reassuring her friend.

"Elem, you can't keep this going," Missy paused and turned around to the teacher, "can I take Lily Misao to the nursery? Look at her, she looks like she's about to vomit or something." The teacher looked over to Missy, and slowly shook her head.

"No. Someone else can take her. I need to talk with you on your project that you _still _didn't hand in yet. Let's see," the teacher glanced at his seating chart, "Kai Hiwatari? Take Lily Misao to the nurse!"

"What?" the Russian replied, angry. The last thing he wanted to do was waste his time taking Elem to the nurse's office.

"You volunteered to sit near the door. Not my problem, now, Miss Moski…."

Kai grumbled in rage and curled his hands into balls. "I only sat here to get out of class faster, mind you, I never volunteered to chaperon people around," he said as he saw Elem approaching him. "Why are you so sick?"

"None of your business," she muttered. "Let's get out of here." Kai noticed that elem really didn't look too good, but he didn't think too much about the matter.

"For once I agree with you, nerd." He smirked to himself, but was slightly dissapointed at Elem's reaction.

Elem decided to ignore that last comment from him but she couldn't help but to give an annoyed sigh. The bell rang loud across the hallways and the last students scurried in their appropriate classrooms. Now the hallways were calm, Kai could hear his footsteps echoing.

There was a grumble and he noticed Elem blush slightly, bringing a bit of color to her cheeks.

"Sorry. Skipped breakfast," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Hn." Kai rolled his eyes, and sighed, completely bored.

They arrived after a minute or two of silent walking. Kai knocked on the door and turned the doorknob. There was no one else but a middle-aged woman dressed in a burgundy sweater and loose navy jeans.

"Oh, come on in, dear. Fill this out," the lady said, her hand pointing to a clipboard that lay on the side of her desk.

Elem obeyed instantly and took a seat on the sofa-bed thing that was aligned beside the desk. Kai leaned against the frame of the door unconsciously and closed his eyes.

"Dear, you look pale. Did you not get enough sleep?" The nurse had a frown on her face as she slowly studies Elem's appearance.

"No. I'm fine. I got about 7 hours of sleep last night, that's plenty," Elem replied, smiling weakly.

"Right. Then… do you have a cold?" Elem shook her head, "flue? Allergies?" she shook her head again. The nurse made a 'mhmm' sound and took the clipboard from Elem's hand as the girl put the pen down. "Right, Lily Misao. New student…," she skimmed over the file and glanced at the boy leaning against the door, "and you, gentleman, may leave if you wish to."

"No thank you." He said, obviously wanting a reason not to go to class.

The woman gave a hearty chuckle. "Then if you stay, you must help me to find what's wrong with this girl." She smiled broadly at Kai, who just glared in response.

"She didn't eat breakfast," he stated, monotone.

"Oh, that's not good. Do you often skip breakfast? Did you ever faint while doing athletic activities?" the woman inquired.

"No," Elem turned her head around at Kai and glared at him. "I just tend to not get hungry. I don't exercise much and well, food lost its appeal."

"Oh dear, what did you eat last night?" The nurse was obviously worried, and clearly wanted to help, but Elem found this quite annoying.

There was a moment and silence and Elem sighed. "Sunflower seeds," she replied, shrugging.

The woman cocked an eyebrow up and chuckled. "You're not a bird, dear! You must eat more! Well now, I know your problem. Look. You're growing up. And I'm sure that your parents already gave you this lecture before but you _need _to eat. Alright? And if I ever see you here, again, because of hunger, paleness, or such, I will watch your diet personally and write out a whole nutritional plan for you. Got that?"

Elem gave a half-nod.

"Here's some chocolate. It should make you feel better," the nurse handed Elem a chocolate bar from a plastic bowl on the desk and smiled. "You're ready to go. Now, remember, eat lunch. It's very important!"

Elem groaned to herself and smiled to the nurse. Without any words, she made her way out of the room, ignoring Kai and walked into the empty hallways.

"Gee, thank you for telling her." She said, glaring at Kai.

"You told me that you skipped _breakfast_." He stressed the word, and looked at Elem, waiting for her reaction.

"Yes I did. Fine, and dinner, and lunch. I've had a candy bar or two in the afternoon but seriously, trust me, I'm _not_ hungry." She looked at him straight in the eyes, but once again, her stomach began to grumble a little. Elem slightly blushed, and turned her face.

"Your stomach doesn't seem to agree with you, glasses girl." Kai rolled his eyes at the young girl walking next to him.

"Give me a break, would you?" She sighed.

Elem walked faster on the way back, since she knew the way back to the classroom. Kai was left alone in the quiet hallways. His glance lingered on the corner of a wall, where a "hidden" camera stood. He smirked to himself and shook his head.

"I know that you're watching. But, do you really think that we're that gullible?" He chuckled slightly to himself.

In a closed and dark room located somewhere inside the school building, a light cackle was heard.

"No. We know that you're not stupid, Mister Kai. But are you smarter than us? "

"So, so, so?" Missy urged, not noticing the look of annoyance that was appearing on Elem's face.

"Do you guys like talk to each other to find out which word annoys me?" Elem exclaimed, irritated.

"Um… what?" Missy stepped back a step, scared off because of Elem's outburst.

"Sorry," Elem mumbled, sweat dropping, "everyone seems to start conversations with 'so' these days. It's horrible." She shook her head. Happy that she wasn't going to tear her apart, Missy returned to her original spot beside Elem.

"Oh right. So…," Elem rolled her eyes, "heh, I mean, how's your new home?" She looked at Elem, wonderingly.

"It's normal. Nothing interesting happened. I guess that I could show it to you… but you know the whole routine of keeping a promise," she paused, closing her eyes for a second or two, "I hate gangs… but my brother is in this one. I wouldn't let him get in trouble because of me." Missy grinned widely and patted Elem's shoulder.

"I wouldn't tell anyone. Trust me. And besides, there is no one to tell." She shrugged and waited for Elem to lead the way.

Elem looked around her, worried, searching for two suspicious looking men but she sighed in relief as she found no sign of them.

* * *

AG329: Um…ya…apparently Crying Sorceress forgot to do an Author's Note at the end, so I guess I will! Great job on the chappie, and please review! 


	5. Just a Couple of Normal Days

AG329 here! CryingSorceress, my wonderfully talented co-writer, has drawn a picture of Elem. It can be found on our profiles.

**To all the reviewers: **Thank you soo much for the reviews! It means so much; also, don't forget to check out CS's story Safe, In Your Arms as well as my story Collision of Past and Present. Check out all of our other stories as well!

**Disclaimer: looks at poster being held up by director **I…own…Beyblade…!...I OWN BEYBLADE!  
**Director: looks confused **Oh, I'm sorry, try this card.  
**AG329: looks sad **I don't own Beyblade…

* * *

**Chapter Five:  
**Just a Couple of Normal Days

* * *

Elem breathed in and slowly breathed out. Missy looked at her confused, but she decided to let it go. As Missy was thinking, she didn't notice that Elem had started to walk away without her. She hurriedly rushed to catch up to her.

They were walking down the narrow streets, and they turned onto a street filled with mansions. Missy gaped in awe. Elem noticed this and chuckled slightly to herself. She led Missy to one of the smaller houses, and she opened the door. It was an eerie calmness. Usually, some kind of mayhem would have erupted by now.

"Hey! Ciem! Selene! Anyone?" Elem called out and her voice sounded through the house, the echo slowly fading away. After a few moments, all was silent again, and still no answer. Elem frowned to herself.

"Elem, didn't you say that your brother is in a gang?" Elem looked at Missy curiously before finally answering.

"Yeah…," Elem tilted her head in slight confusion. Missy simply smiled. She found it funny how Elem could be so smart about some things and so clueless about others.

"Then maybe he's out with his gang doing gang stuff." Elem's eyes narrowed as Missy said this. Missy immediately regretted saying what she said as she watched her long time best friend storm out of the house. Reluctantly, Missy followed Elem out onto the main road.

The two girls were walking down the street. Elem kept mumbling things under her breath, while Missy stood as far away from her as possible so she wouldn't get in the way of her friend's wrath.

After a few moments, loud footsteps could be heard racing towards them. Elem turned to see who it was, completely forgetting that she was mad. Missy sighed in relief when she saw who it was. Three new girls came to a halt, breathing hard as to catch their breath.

Mariam, Mariah, and Hillary all looked as if they had just run the 400-yard dash in record speed. After a few moments of catching their breaths, they began to tell their other two friends what they rushed to say. Mariam was the first to speak.

"Guys! It's the Bey Gang! We heard that they're causing an uproar at the mall!" Elem stared at her friend shocked, obviously not wanting to believe what she was being told. Seeing her friends disbelieving face, Hillary started to pull Elem in the direction of the mall.

"Hey, wait!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Elem, waiting for her to elaborate. "By Bey Gang, who exactly do you mean?" Hillary and Mariam looked at each other. Neither of them had actually taken the time to find out who was in on it. Mariah, on the other hand, calmly began to list the names.

"Well, I can tell you that it wasn't the whole Bey Gang. It was just Kai, Ray, Tala, Tyson, Max, and some brown-haired kid I've never seen before. Oh, and I think some blonde girl was with them." Elem cursed quietly under her breath, and she began to run to the mall. Her friends stared after her with their eyes wide open. It was the first time they had ever heard Elem swear.

Finally snapping out of their trance, the four girls raced after Elem. They all burst into the mall owner's office, panting, just in time to see Kai shoot the mall owner. The girls gasped in horror. Kai had shot the man's arm, which was now bleeding like there was no tomorrow. A very pissed off Elem stormed up to Kai.

"Hiwatari! You bastard! Shooting people is not nice! Do you know how much trouble you're in now?" She glared at him.

"Well, he should be happy I didn't kill him…" An anime vein popped on Elem's head. She raised her hand and slapped him. Hard.

Everyone watched the little quarrel in amusement and terror, completely forgetting the wounded man lying right behind them. Not until the man let out a little moan of pain, did anyone remember he was still there.

Mariam quickly went over to the man and gently put him into a comfortable sitting position. She slipped the man's jacket off, and she slowly inspected the wound. Mariam frowned slightly to herself. She walked over to Kai and pulled his scarf off. He protested against her, but Elem forced him to stay still.

"This is going to hurt a little…," she softly whispered to the man. Mariam's brow furrowed as she went into a deep concentration. Unnoticed to everyone in the room, a little blond-haired boy, with sparkling blue eyes and cute little freckles, stared intently at Mariam as she tended to the man's wound, not worried about the wounded man but about the girl tending him.

Noticing that the bullet wasn't too deep into his flesh, Mariam squeezed the man's arm. The man yelled in agony as she extracted the bullet form his body. As soon as it was out, she tightly wrapped the wound with Kai's scarf to help stop the bleeding. As soon as she was done, she stood up and turned to the group.

"Someone call the police." The Bey Gang stared at her with a look of pure terror written across their faces. Max was the first one to snap out of his trance and speak.

"What? Are you crazy? Why would we call the police? Are you stupid? We'll get into so much trouble!" The other members of the gang nodded in agreement with their always hyper, yet fun to be around, friend. Mariam glared at Max with her piercing green eyes.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WILL GET IN TROUBLE!" Max gulped in fear of her sudden outburst. So she wouldn't get any madder, he picked up the phone that was just lying on the desk and he called the police. He spoke in a very tiny, squeaky voice.

"Um…I would like to report that a man has been shot at the local mall…." As soon as the conversation ended, Max slowly put the phone down and looked back at Mariam. She was once again smiling that smile that he found to be so adorable.

"Thank You, Max." Mariam smiled sweetly at him. At this, everyone took a step back, all of them never wanting to experience another one of Mariam's outbursts. About a minute passed, and all that could be heard was the mall owner's silent whimpering in the background. Finally, breaking the silence, Selene gasped.

"You guys need to get out of here before the police come!" All of them decided to take heed to Selene's warning. Everyone but Kai, Ciem, and Selene had left the room when Elem spoke.

"Ciem." He slowly turned to face her, seriously afraid of what she might do to him. "You're not off the hook just yet. We won't tell the police, but don't think that doesn't mean you won't have to deal with me when I get home." Ciem slowly nodded his head and waited for her to continue. "We're going to stay here with him until the police comes, then when everything is all set, I'm going back to the hideout, and I'm bringing the girls with me." Elem jerked her head in the direction of all her friends, who were watching, confused. Ciem simply nodded his head, and they left.

After a few moments, Mariah, Hillary, Mariam, and Missy got the courage to ask Elem what that was all about. Elem sighed deeply before beginning her speech.

"The brown-haired boy, who is a member of the Bey Gang, is my older brother. I live with him now. My dad and I never got along and my mother just ignored me, so I'm living with my brother. Anyways, the blond girl, Selene, is his girlfriend. You all are going to go with me to the Bey Gang hideout, which is where Ciem, Selene, and I live." The four other girls nodded their heads in comprehension, and the police came in.

* * *

**At the Hideout

* * *

**

The Bey Gang, now accompanied by the rest of their members, Kenny, Enrique, Johnny, Brian, Lee, and Ozuma, were all sitting around the living room not doing anything. Well, in Kai's case, standing. Tala came into the room. He looked over at Kai and noticed a red mark on his face, well, actually it was purple because of the paint, and he started laughing.

Kai glared at him, but he winced when pain jolted up his jaw and into his cheek. This made Tala laugh even harder. Tyson looked up from his sandwich and started to laugh too when he saw what Tala was laughing at. Max then came bouncing into the room, followed by Ray. Max laughed, and Ray had a hard time stifling a laugh that was threatening to come. The others just looked at them confused.

"Man, that bitch can hit…" Kai rubbed his cheek, and thanks to his awesome luck with timing, Ciem came in with just enough time to hear his comment. Pissed off, Ciem hit Kai's head hard.

"Hey! Watch it, buddy! That's my sister you're talking about!" Selene giggled slightly at her boyfriend as she sat on his lap on the couch. Completely lost and confused, Enrique decided it was best to ask the others what was so funny.

"Guys, what's so funny?" Ozuma, Lee, Brian, Johnny, and Kenny nodded their heads in agreement. Ray managed to stop laughing long enough to tell them what happened.

"Well, you see, Ciem's sister, Elem, slapped Kai pretty hard when he shot the mall owner. As you can see, Kai's in pain and it was a girl that inflicted it upon him." Everyone started laughing at the thought of Kai getting hurt by a girl. He glared at all of them, and headed out of the room, only to end up colliding with Elem.

"Watch it, glasses girl!" Kai got back up and headed out of the house. Elem sent him an icy glare as he left. She turned around to see the whole Bey Gang wiped out from laughing. The five girls sweatdropped.

"Um…Ciem? What did I miss?" Ciem just shook his head in response. Elem shrugged it off, and she led her friends to her room. Selene followed them, not wanting to be left alone with the Bey Gang. They entered the room, and the girls noticed that Selene had followed them. "Girls, this is Selene. Selene, this is Missy, Mariah, Hillary, and Mariam." She pointed to each one of the girls as she said their names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Selene smiled warmly at them, and the girls instantly took a liking to the dancer. They explored the house for a while before heading back downstairs. When they got down, all they saw was chaos.

A super hyper Max ran straight into Mariam, causing them both to fall down. When they fell, Max was laying on top of Mariam, with his face pressed into Mariam's chest. Mariam was beat red. The whole room fell silent as they turned to watch the scene. Max's leg twitched. Finally snapping out of his trance, Max got off of Mariam, and he helped her up.

"I'm so sorry, Mariam." Max blushed as he apologized. A beat red Mariam simply nodded her head in response. She was about to walk away, when Mariam tripped over something and fell onto Max. This time, she was the one who was on top, and their lips were pressed together. Their eyes went wide as they moved away from each other, both redder than any shade of red that has ever been seen before.

Selene gave a smirk in the background and look at the girls, Elem snorted softly. Mariah grinned widely, showing her sharp teeth and Hillary giggled to herself.

And so the night passed, and soon it was time for everyone to retire to their homes and go to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day with new surprises. Oh, and they had school.

* * *

**At School—Drama Class

* * *

**

"Hmmm…let's see…" The Drama teacher moved around her students and looked at each of them. She was deciding who to put in a group together. The groups would consist of five students each. "How about…ah, yes…Group one will be Lily, Mariam, Kai, Max, and Ozuma…" As she said this, groans of protest could be heard coming from Kai and Elem, snickers could be heard coming from Ozuma, and nervous shifts could be heard coming from Max and Mariam.

A few more minutes passed, and the Drama teacher finally completed her task of putting her students into groups. She gave them the signal, and they all went and got into their groups. Each group was given an act from a ridiculously old movie, that none of them had ever heard of before, to read over and perform in front of the class.

As the groups were working, the principal, Mr. Dickenson, came into the classroom. He walked up to the teacher and whispered something to her. She could be seen constantly nodding her head and saying yes.

"Kai, please come up here for a moment. Mr. Dickenson would like a little word with you." Kai looked up from what he was doing, and he stood up and went to the front of the classroom.

"Kai." Mr. Dickenson started. "I am not pleased with you, my boy. In the past month, you have skipped 5 office detentions, 15 teacher detentions, and have been late to all of your classes approximately 64 times. I'm afraid this means I have to take a drastic measure." Kai looked at him, and he cocked an eyebrow. He was getting very impatient. "I'm afraid that you are suspended for the next two weeks."

Kai just shrugged and went to get his books from his seat. He was about to leave the room when he spoke. "At least it's less time that I have to spend in this hell hole…" Elem sighed heavily at his words. She just couldn't understand how he could act like that, and not take school seriously.

Kai walked outside onto the school parking lot, and he smirked when he saw Ciem sitting there, almost as if he knew that Kai was going to get suspended. Kai walked over to the car and hoped into the passenger's side.

"Where to, buddy?" Kai shrugged.

"Wherever." Ciem smiled and he drove off to the nearest strip bar. Sure, Kai wasn't of age yet, but if there was one thing Ciem knew how to do, was how to sneak his underage friend into those things.

Class ended and Elem walked to her last class of the day which was Calc. She went to her locker and got her books. As she headed to her class, she over heard some slutty girl talking.

"Yeah, so I heard that Kai Hiwatari is going to ask me to the big Christmas dance. You know, the one that everyone who's anyone is going to. Then again, it's only natural that he asked me, I mean, I am after all one of the hottest and popular girl in this school." All of the girl's friends, who were just as slutty as her, started squealing like little pigs that were about to be killed and eaten. The girl closed her locker carefully, took out a mirror and grinned to her reflection. As she heard this, Elem felt a small pang in her chest, both of anger towards the girl and jealousy, but she ignored it as she heard the warning bell and raced to her Calc class.

* * *

**At Kai's House

* * *

**

"You are so pathetic! After everything I've done for you! You go and get yourself suspended! For two weeks! Then you go to a strip bar of all places! Is this how I raised you to be? You are supposed to take over the family company, but how can I be so certain that you will be able to handle it? GET OUT! I never want to see you again!" Vivian Hiwatari pushed her son out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Kai sighed. He was used to being kicked out of home. It was the same thing every time. He would supposedly do something wrong, then his mom would get mad, yell at him, kick him out, and then beg him to go back home about a week later. He shuffled his feet as he walked to the hideout.

* * *

**At the Hideout

* * *

**

As soon as he got there, Elem bombarded him with piles of homework for him to do. He sighed in annoyance and looked around the room. He didn't see anyone there.

"Where is everyone?" Kai looked at Elem only to see her shrug in response. He couldn't help but notice that she looked a lot paler than usual.

"Beats me. No one was home when I got here. Ciem and Selene are probably out on a date or something, and I haven't seen the others at all since school." Kai nodded and he headed to his room.

He put all of his homework in a pile on his bed, and he went to turn on the computer. He felt as if he was being watched, so he turned around. Sure enough, Elem was standing there watching him. Kai rolled is eyes.

"What do you want?" Elem shrugged her shoulders and she went over and sat on the edge of Kai's bed. She looked as though she was thinking about something. "Well…," Kai was seriously getting impatient. Finally, Elem got the courage to speak.

"I overheard some slut at our school saying that you were going to ask her to the big Christmas dance."Elem looked at Kai, and she noticed that he was looking at her funny.

"So what if I am? What does it matter to you?" Kai turned away and signed onto the internet. Elem frowned slightly.

"So you are going to ask her?" She looked at Kai, hoping he would say no. As Elem waited for him to respond, she couldn't help but wonder why she cared so much. Why did it matter to her who Kai went with? _God, it's not like I like him. I know I don't. I can't stand him, but I still don't understand why I care so much._

"No, I'm not even going to it. School dances are extremely overrated." Elem smiled slightly when he said this. She got up to leave, but she got a little dizzy and fell back down on the bed. Kai looked at her and shook his head.

Kai left the room and Elem stared after him, wondering where he went. He came back a few minutes later holding a sandwich. He gave it to Elem, and told her to eat it. She refused, saying that she wasn't hungry, but Kai knew, and she knew that he knew.

"God Misao, why did you become anorexic in the first place? Wait, don't answer that. Just eat the sandwich." Once again, Elem refused. Kai was getting extremely pissed off, and before she could do anything to stop him, Kai put the sandwich into her mouth.

After doing that, he got up and headed out of his room. "Eat it if you want. I couldn't care less if you wanted to starve yourself or not, it's Ciem that I don't want to see get hurt." Elem took the sandwich out of her mouth and watched as he left the room.

A few minutes later, Elem went downstairs and saw Kai sitting on the couch. She sat next to him, unconsciously eating the sandwich. A few more minutes passed, and she finally got the courage to ask Kai the other thing that was on her mind.

"Hiwatari…," he turned to face her, showing her that she had his attention. "Why did you let Ciem stay in the gang after he quit his position as leader?" Kai sighed before answering her.

"I did make him leave, but then one day we got into a huge fight with Brooklyn's gang. My gang was losing big time. In fact, I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for what happened next. Brooklyn was about to deliver the last blow and kill me, but Ciem came at the last moment and launched his beyblade into Brooklyn's back, making him faint. In order to pay Ciem back for what he did, I let him stay in the gang." Kai finished his speech and all was silent. A couple of moments passed and Elem found herself fingering the Beyblade that was in her pocket.

She took her blade out and examined it. Kai saw this, and he looked at her confused. The last thing he expected was to see that Elem beyblades. She looked at him and smiled in a challenging way. Kai got up and led her outside. They reached a Beydish and set up.

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!" The two blades were launched into the dish. They circled each other to get a feel for their opponent. A zephyr filled the air, and Kai attacked. His attack was so strong, that it left Elem barely in the game. Elem bit her bottom lip, and she realized that she only had one option.

"Kila!" A beautiful fox with flames surrounding her body jumped out of the blade. The sly fox positioned herself, waiting for the command. "Go! Volcanic wheel!"

"So that's how you want to play it, huh? Dranzer!" The majestic phoenix swiftly flew out of his blade. "Flame Gigs Turbo!" The two beasts collided.

The sly fox curled up into a ball of fire, and rushed toward the majestic phoenix, who had spread his wings and was attacking with all his fury. The air increased in temperature dramatically as the two bit beasts launched their strongest fire attacks on their opponents. There was a huge collision. Debris flew everywhere, and it was impossible to see even an inch in front of you. After everything finally cleared up, the results were in. Kila was lying limp on her side, while Dranzer was spinning stronger than ever, like the beast had absorbed power from the fire attacks.

"Hmph, you're weak." Kai's Dranzer flew back into his hand, and he picked up Elem's Kila and handed it to her.

"I know. I haven't beybladed in a long time." Kai nodded his head in understanding, and they both went back into the house. About ten minutes later, everyone came back and the house was once again filled with chaos.

* * *

**AG329: **Well, there you have it! There was a little Mariam and Max scene in there too for all those fans out there. Not to mention that there's a bunch of completely random scenes in here if you ask me, but o well. I hoped you like it! Please review. 


	6. You Say Dancing is Easy

**Author's Notes: **-takes huge breath in- I'm sorry for not writing & updating and all that. Oh yeah, thanks for AnimeGirl329 for writing the last chap, awesome chappie. –clap- Okay let's get this going.

**Disclaimer: **Me doesn't own Beyblade.

* * *

**Chaos of the Bey  
****Chapter 6: **You Say Dancing is Easy

* * *

"Hey, Tyson, help me make an announcement," a voice came. The black haired boy wearing a baseball hat turned around and shrugged. "Just yell."

"Gee, why me?" Tyson pouted. _I don't wanna…Hmmm…pickles…_

"You have a loud voice," the older guy responded. He shrugged, acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever, Ciem," Tyson cleared his throat. "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! ATTENTION!"

Several heads were jerked towards the speaker and Tyson gave a silly-looking grin. "All yours, Ciem," he added.

"Right," Ciem paused, turning to his girlfriend, Selene, "Selene is going to have a charity dance show. She would love it if all of you guys could come! I can manage to pay for your tickets but—"

"But please do come because it means a lot to me and we've been practicing for this show a lot. I have a solo in the dance and I know that many of you don't enjoy ballet but don't worry," she gave a quick wink, "this show doesn't include any of it! At the end of the show, some dancing lessons will be provided for fun," Selene explained, smiling, and playing nervously with her dirty blonde hair.

"Hey Selene, no need for all that 'please' and begging. We'll go," Ray said, shrugging. The other people in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"When is it?" Ozuma asked, his gazing shifting from a sports magazine.

"Friday," Selene answered quickly.

"Don't we have a--?" Lee started. Some people looked over and eyed Lee, waiting for him to elaborate.

"No, we don't," Kai cut in. "No one expects us to go to a charity show," he turned to Selene and Ciem, "and no we're not going to trash it." Selene gave an unsure nod in return.

"Hey, are the girls coming?" Max asked, curious as he grinned. Everyone knew that he was thinking about a certain blue-headed girl that happened to be Ozuma's sister.

"Missy has to arrive late but they're all going, I've already asked," Selene responded. The dancer's hands were clasped in front of her chest and she ginned. "Okay, you guys can go back to whatever you were doing."

Kai let himself fall on the leather couch and closed his eyes in fatigue. His sigh sounded of a plain, boring tone, nothing less, and nothing more.

* * *

**After School

* * *

**

"Oy, Missy!" Elem called as she scurried to her friend after school.

"Elem! Sorry I missed lunch, I had to finish up some stuff," the girl responded, as she turned around to face her friend that was running up to her.

"It's normally me who skips lunch…," Elem gave a mumble and grinned quickly. Missy patted her friend on the shoulder and shook her head.

"You're still not eating? Come on." She looked at her friend, clearly worried about Elem's health.

"Well, I'm really not that hungry, it's not like I exercise a lot," Elem replied, shrugging.

"Whatever you say… so, are you going to the dance?" Missy smiled and waited for Elem's response.

Elem turned around and rested her hand under her own chin. "Um. Well, is it a casual or a formal dance?" She glanced up at Missy, only to see her scratching her chin before responding.

"Formal. But you know, there's not much difference," Missy said, "it'll be your first dance here!" She gave Elem a look of pure excitement.

"Sorry, Missy, but the whole idea of dressing up and dancing sorta just scares me, you know," Elem replied, sighing. "But, at least, we get to see Selene dance! I'm sure that she's going to be marvelous."

Missy gave a quick giggle and tightened the straps of her backpack. "Well, when you do want to go, let me know. I think that I'm asking this guy in my math class." Missy smiled dreamily at the thought.

"So it's the girl who asks the guy now, heh?" Missy only shrugged. "Why don't you go with Valkov? Maybe I can help hooking you guys up."

Missy's head drooped a little as she squinted her eyes in the sunlight.

"He still thinks that I'm fat, what's the point?" She had hints of tears glistening in her eyes but none fell. _Come on Missy, you can't let a stupid dance ruin your day_.

"Oh, you poor girl," Elem sighed.

She looked around her and spotted a white hummer that stood up from the little cars. "Looks like Ciem's here… I wonder why."

The brown-haired girl raced to the car and panted for a brief moment. The window was lowered and she could see her brother in the driver's seat and his girlfriend Selene beside him.

"Might need your help to decorate, hop on," Ciem suggested as he unlocked the doors. As Elem got into the big car, Missy hurried to her friend and did the same.

"Quite a getaway," Missy stated, smiling.

The two got into the backseats and Missy closed the door with a slam. They felt a jolt backwards, meaning that Ciem had stepped on the gas pedals.

"I need an advice from girls, should I let my hair down or not?" Selene started.

"I told her to put it down because it looks prettier," Ciem answered. Selene gave him a playful punch on the arm, and Ciem smirked.

"Yes, but, I think that I'm going to be too sweaty and I don't want to be messy. I'd rather put it up in a bun."

Elem gave a shrug. "I'd put it up if I was you."

"Hey, you're just disagreeing with me, sis." Ciem gave his sister a glare through the mirror. Elem gave a light chuckle, which was accompanied by Selene.

"That's why I like being a single child," Missy grinned as she spoke. Elem rolled her eyes slowly and elbowed her friend.

Ciem suddenly pressed on breaks and then released them quickly. Elem felt her head bump against the hard leather seats and she groaned. He mumbled something close to "I-was- born-first" under his breath.

"I guess that that was his way of telling that he's angry," Selene said as she turned to the girls and gave a quick wink to her friends. "Don't piss him off." There was a minute of silence, where Selene felt very awkward. Within time, she grinned and jumped from her seat. "Come on, kids! We're here!"

"I'm not a kid," Elem rolled her eyes, "and neither is he," she glanced towards Ciem. She noticed that he inwardly smirked at his sister's comment.

In front of them stood a building, very old in appearance with a neon green banner that read "His & Her Dance Studio", contrasting against the slate color of the building itself. _Stupid Hiwatari's hair_, Elem thought as she rolled her eyes. She took several steps towards the door, trailing behind, _now wherever I see gray, I'll think of his hair. He should shave his head_.

As they entered the building, a big cardboard sign greeted them. "Auditorium this way", it read. Elem tilted her head and grinned at the sight of the inside, it wasn't ancient like the outside. Not at all. The walls were painted a pale brown that was soothing, contrasting with the "deathlike" effect that the outside walls gave. Elem felt a shiver run down her spine and she hugged herself and wrapped her scarf around her neck tighter.

"Oh yeah, we're getting the heater fixed right now for tonight," Selene said as she led the way to the auditorium. The other three nodded in understanding.

There were several people in the hallways mounted on ladders to attach posters and decorating the simple hallways. The pale brown walls were mostly covered with ribbons, trailing from the entrance to the auditorium itself. There was a red carpet on the floor, leading to room, too. Elem grinned at the sight of the auditorium. It was big. No, it was huge!

"This place looks tiny on the outside," Missy commented, "but … this is awesome! Maybe, if I get a chance, I could paint this!" The girl's eyes twinkled slightly as she gawked at her surroundings. Elem nodded while thinking about her friend's wonderful artistic abilities.

There were about twenty rows of seats, all burgundy in color and very comfortable-looking. They were placed in arcs and there were two walkways in between, separating the seats into three big clumps. The stage itself stood high. The curtains, which were down at the time, were also burgundy in color and had gold designs at the bottom, trailing on the floor of the stage. Lights were installed at intervals, shinning through a part of the floor made of glass. On top, there were also lights, but more in number. On the side of the stage were some props, a fog machine and several workers who adjusted the lights.

"Wait 'till you see this room filled with people and the spotlight on the dancers," Ciem said, "I've seen it once. It was quite a sight."

"Thanks," Selene replied, blushing slightly. "Well, let's go backstage."

"Backstage?" Missy grinned, "That makes us sound _special_." She giggled slightly at her own remark.

"But you are special!" Selene exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped at her over-enthusiasm.

They mounted the stairs to the stage and Selene opened the curtains. Elem stood on the stage for several seconds, dumb-folded as she looked to the empty seats. She blushed deeply as she closed her eyes and imagined the room filled with spectators. _I wonder how she does it, I would faint_, the girl thought.

"You coming, Elem?" Missy called.

"Be right there!" Elem took one last glance at the auditorium before heading over to the others.

* * *

**Before the Show

* * *

**

She sat in her spinning chair, in front of the mirror, gazing at her own reflection.

"You look perfect," came a voice. The girl smiled slightly.

"That's what I heard," she replied, "I'm not nervous, why are you nervous? I'm the one who's performing!"

"Well, one of us should be nervous. I guess that it runs in the family, stage fright," he replied, sighing as he let his hand drop on her shoulder.

"Opposites attract, Ciem," Selene said softly.

"That's what they say," he replied, placing the other hand in hers.

His fingers and hers intertwined. Ciem gently leaned down so his lips were centimeters from Selene's. He gently brushed his lips against hers, not wanting to ruin her pale rose lipstick.

"You've practiced so much, relax," he muttered, withdrawing a little from her.

"I'm relaxed, Ciem. It's you who's tense." She giggled.

He didn't need to look at her face to recognize her expression he knew it too well. He didn't reply either; he just waited until one of them shifted. Selene did.

"Thanks for getting them here today," she whispered, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards.

"No big deal," he replied, "there's a lot of modern dancing, and they'd want a break. Plus, there's a school dance soon."

"Is there? I wonder who Kai's going with…," She looked into space, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Ciem chuckled softly, his breath tickling the behind of her neck, "he's not really the dancing type anyway."

"It's almost Christmas, Ciem. I don't see why they wouldn't enjoy a school event," she closed her eyes and relaxed against the chair as she felt a soothing sensation run through her body. No matter how harsh Ciem was with his gang, he was a completely different person with her. No matter what.

"Sure, Selene," he paused, "sure…."

"Hey, Selene! You're almost up, you should prepare yourself," came a high-pitched voice. Almost as soon as it came, the voice left.

"Right," she nodded to herself. As she turned around, her eyes came in contact with Ciem's. "Hey don't worry. This is just a charity show for the cancer—"

She stopped breathing for several seconds as she closed her eyes blissfully and felt him smile against her lips. It really was the greatest feeling for her.

"Thanks Ciem," she mumbled as she shook her head to let her wavy hair fall loose.

"I'm just glad that you followed my advice on the hair," he said, grinning his boyish grin. Selene emitted a quick giggle. "Good luck," he said before giving her a quick hug and taking her arm. He walked her nearest to the stage as he could, but backstage became rather crowded as many people were about to commence in the show. He waved a last goodbye and disappeared in the crowd of people.

Selene only had time to take a breath before it was her turn to enter.

They all wore long coats as they stepped on the stage, each dancer almost had the exact height but the spectators could tell the differences with their hair. The formed a circle and a person stepped in the center. The others lifted the person in the center, and then she quickly grabbed two guns and shot bullets in the air. There was a gasp that ran through the room, surprised.

Elem felt someone take a seat beside her and she jerked her head. She rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Ciem.

"That's Selene in the middle," he said, smirking with pride.

"Seems like a boyfriend's proud," Elem replied, smiling in the darkness. She looked back to the stage, her gaze trailing half a second on each of the people in front of her, especially on that slate haired one.

Selene was lowered to the floor again and the group laid down flat on the stage. They took of their coats so that only their normal-looking figures showed. They were all dressed in black tank-tops, expect for Selene, she was wearing a white one.

"This part is the dizzy dance," Ciem said, all too knowingly.

"Gee, are you turning into a program now?" Elem mocked. She heard a grunt coming from her brother. _Okay, I should stop the pissing-him-off thing_, she said as she giggled softly.

What he said was true. Selene seemed to be swaying in the wind, shifting from one side to another, it seemed like she was dancing with the wind… and it did look dizzying. She spun slowly and in a weird rhythm, following the music played by a banjo. It seemed like she was twitching awkwardly but her movements were still coordinated seeing as she never fell.

The others sat around in a circle, their arms moving like the wind and she danced around them, sometime between them, passing through spaces and swaying from one point to another. Elem sweatdropped at the sight and confirmed with the title of the dance.

Selene tipped to one side, but did not fall, then tipped to the other. Then she stood in the center again, straight.

And then it became chaotic.

The people wearing the black clothes ran across the stage, it seemed like they were going to random directions but, actually, it was very organized, each of them ended up on the side of the stage after a few seconds. Selene had the time to exit.

On the floor of the stage sat cowboy hats and the girls picked them up. Suddenly it seemed like thunder was clashing as several boys stepped to the stage, wearing heavy cowboy boots. A swing music rose in the air and Elem smirked in the dark.

* * *

**After the Show

* * *

**

The show ended with a very soothing Christmas themed dance. Where all the dancers dressed in white and the mist machine was put to work. The stage floor was covered with a small layer of cotton, resembling snow. Selene and two other girls were snow princesses, having the power to control the abundance of snow.

They wore a practical knee-length dress, not too long, that they'd trip over or too short that if they spun, _unwanted things would be shown_. The music was fading and the spotlight landed on the three princesses in the middle of the stage, the light was so fierce that it was almost blinding. Suddenly, all the lights shut off. Elem frowned to herself and she elbowed Ciem. _Is that the finale?_ But she couldn't look at her program because nothing was visible in the dark, except for some small lights flashing from cell phones.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Nothing will be ever wrong," he confirmed.

_Don't be so sure of that, brother_, Elem thought to herself. She returned her gaze to the stage.

A small light appeared on a stage, and a single microphone stood under it. A middle-aged lady with reading glasses stood there. "It's time for dancing lessons!"

Elem heard a groan escape from several of the guys who sat in front of her, she gave a giggle. There was nothing wrong with Selene's show, but Kai was right, no one, _no one_, would expect a gang to be watching a charity show and less learning how to dance for an incoming dance. _Maybe they are like me… but I can't forgive them_.

Slowly, the lights were turned on throughout the big room, so that people could adjust to the brightness. Signs were already put up to which room they had to go.

"Oh, slow dancing!" Missy exclaimed, in awe as she stared at one of the signs.

"Mhm, I wanna tango," Mariah said but as her gaze landed on a boy, who had been staring at the "slow dance" poster, she changed her mind. "Okay, slow dancing it is."

Soon Mariam came in agreement so Max followed in. Ciem was off to the backstage again to greet his girlfriend and temporary dance teacher.

It was like a stampede through the tiny hallways, people trying to decide which room to go for their free short lesson. The group went to the second hallway and down to find a rather big dance room with two big mirrors from floor to ceiling on the sides of the room. A girl about the age of twenty stood in the room, wearing a rather tight but smooth overall and her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Wow, all these people in slow dancing?" the girl asked as she saw the group and a dozen more people following them enter the door. "I thought that it would be evenly divided…," her voice trailed off as she searched for her cell phone and called for more dance teachers. "Take a place somewhere near the mirrors and find a partner!" she paused, "preferably of the opposite sex unless… well," she rolled her eyes dramatically.

By the time that most people found a partner, the door was opened again to admit two people.

"Ciem, Selene!" Elem exclaimed. "I thought that…" She began to trail off.

"Well, I was going to teach swing or ballet but it seems not many people were interested in them," Selene gave a chuckle. "Well," she spoke to the whole group, "I'll take you guys to be my apprentice. Watch carefully. Come on, Ciem."

"Ciem dances?" Ray exclaimed, utterly shocked.

"He dances well, too," Selene grinned. She looked around her to count how many pairs there were but paused. "Hillary, go with Tyson, and the rest of you can figure it out."

Elem simply stepped to the guy who was closest to her, Ray, but she hesitated as she saw Mariah's glare. "My bro's free," Mariah said as she pointed to Lee. "Don't think that he bites," she added. Elem gave an unsure nod and rolled her eyes.

_He wouldn't hurt_. She hesitantly made her way over to him.

Seeing as there were more guys than girls in the room, which Selene found awkward, Kai, Tala, Ozuma and Daichi were left with no partners.

"We'll rotate every two minutes." She said, whilst coming to a conclusion.

Kai crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the cold metal bar. The red haired Russian stood beside him, perhaps as uncomfortable as he was. He glanced at Ozuma and Daichi. _Daichi's too young to dance anyway_, he thought. _Oh, why the hell am I here? I should be planning something against Brooklyn. _He watched the pairs standing there, some blushing as the guy's hand went to the girl's waist. Selene led every movement slowly, waiting for everyone to have learned it.

"Tyson, you're not moving your feet," she commented as she scanned the ground, "seriously Missy, Enrique doesn't bite, don't shrug off his arm. Max, you're doing well! You're natural at this! And Elem… you're not following Lee's movements, you're bound to step on him any—"

"Ow!" Too late…

"Sorry…," Elem mumbled, blushing as she grimaced. Selene sweat dropped in the background as she slapped her forehead playfully.

"Alright, I think that you guys should rotate. Hillary, you can go with Kai," Tyson let a snicker, "Elem, um, with Ozuma," the girl merely shrugged, "Mariah and Daichi, Mariam with Johnny," Max let out a discreet groan, "and Missy with Tala."

Missy walked like a robot towards Tala and she blew hair from her face. She gave him a quick eerie smile before Selene began to speak again.

"Hand on waist! Or shoulder, follow the steps," Selene started as she started waltzing slowly with Ciem, "this is one," she took a step, "two," she took another, "and three. Swirl if you want to, and don't put your arms too high."

Missy was trying to hard to imagine where her feet would go, so that she wouldn't have to step on her partner. _Having to touch him is hard enough_, she thought as she hid her faint blush. His hand on her waist felt light but it didn't bother her at all. It didn't feel right at that moment, but it felt normal. She didn't look him, not straight in the eyes at least, knowing that he was looking elsewhere anyway.

"Yo, Moski, you there?" Tala questioned her.

Missy let out a 'huh' and jerked her head up. She didn't meet his icy, aquamarine eyes, she didn't want to either. Subconsciously, her stare lingered on the silver chain around his neck, she gulped down some saliva and closed her eyes before they trailed to the floor again. _At least he didn't call me fat_.

Kai gave a low grunt as Hillary accidentally stepped on him. Tyson, who was watching closely, let out an "ah-ha!".

"I told you that you couldn't dance!" the owner of Dragoon exclaimed, in a very…cocky way…

"Oh _sure_, Tyson. Look who's talking!" Hillary retorted back as she scowled at him.

"Oh yeah!" Tyson taunted. "Let's see. Hey, Kai, do you mind if I take your partner?"

"No, Tyson. You guys can decide who's the better dancer at the Christmas Formal," Selene cut in, "and it's time to switch!" She paused and scanned the room. "Right, Missy with Bryan, Tala with Hillary, Mariam can go back to Max, Elem go with Kai, you both need footwork, Mariah should be with Tyson, seeing how Ray knows how to dance already," Ray gave a quick grin, showing his tiger-like fangs.

Mariah gave an annoyed look at Tyson as she walked towards. She felt someone's gaze on her back so she turned around, only to food the pitied look on Ray's face. She stuck out her tongue childishly, "I don't need pity from you, Ray Kon."

On the other corner of the room, Elem made her way awkwardly to Kai, as he refused to budge from his small place in the corner. He barely moved at all during the lesson. She adjusted her glasses quickly and tucked some hair behind her left ear.

"Let's start the slow waltz," Selene said as she placed her hand on Ciem's shoulder. Everyone followed suit.

Elem waited for Kai to make the first move but apparently he wasn't moving. She groaned and waited impatiently in exasperation. "Okay, that's it," she said as every pair started waltzing slowly.

She stretched out her arm and grabbed the closest thing: the flowing white material that was wrapped around his neck, and tugged. He let out a sudden cough as he opened his eyes quickly, caught off guard.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"You moron, Hiwatari," Elem grumbled as she released his scarf before she really choked him.

"Shut up and dance." Kai responded, annoyed.

Elem almost snorted as he said those words. _That really doesn't sound like him_, she thought but she shrugged the thought off. His hand came to her waist and stayed there. Her arm crept to his shoulder as she felt the soft material of his scarf again, but this time, with the warm feeling that lingered on the bottom of her palm.

His warmth. She didn't even notice that her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Some strands of hair fell in front of her face but she paid no attention, her head turned towards Selene, following the girl's instructions.

"And well, I know that the girls all like this part," Selene paused, "the dip." Kai rolled his eyes slowly and gave a quick glance at Elem.

_She's blushing?_ But the answer was obvious.

"Guys, remember, the girls are counting on you to not let them fall. Watch closely," Selene said as she nodded to Ciem, telling him to demonstrate.

Ciem exhaled and slowly put one arm on her waist and the other on her back. His girlfriend dipped low, and slowly but with grace. Elem watched closely and squinted her eyes. _I'm so not dipping that low_, she thought to herself, _not like I trust that guy anyway._

"Okay! You've seen it, now try it!" She smiled at the others.

Elem turned to Kai quickly, avoiding his gaze most of the time. She felt his arms creeping to around her waist and the other settling against the middle of her back but she shook her head after several seconds of thinking.

"No, it's okay, Hiwatari," she said, "I don't want to do this." She violently shook her head.

"You shouldn't lie. You're not good at it," he stated, monotone as he let go a little. "You were excited about ten seconds ago."

She frowned slightly and gave a sigh, blowing some hair away from her sight. "Yes I was but this is dancing. I don't… dance."

"Neither do I."

"Fine."

"Hn."

His arms settled against her back, holding firmly. She closed her eyes and let her left leg slide forward for balance. She dipped low, slowly, just as Selene did and stopped breathing for a second. Everything seemed right so she came back up again, unconsciously pulling on Kai's upper sleeve to find balance.

Kai looked her, bending over, just like some dancer in the show did with her partner. _She's light_, he thought, _is she not eating again?_

Then, he felt a bump against his back and a cry: "I told you that you couldn't dance, Tyson!" from Hillary.

"Aah, sorry, Kai!" Tyson exclaimed.

He maintained his balance for a second, glad that he didn't fall. But Elem did.because he had let go of one arm from her waist. She felt a jolt backwards, awkwardly, and immediately let her right arm stretch behind her back. As she felt her hand touch the ground, she supported herself with that arm. Her hand arm grabbed for the closest thing.

"Damn," he groaned before he felt her arms against his chest.

She let go of the floor as soon as she realized that she pulled on his scarf, again. Her arms were flung in front of her head and chest to protect herself, it was just an instinct.

She felt his body clash with her arm once and for a few seconds before he swiftly changed position. He was kneeling, only, Elem's legs were stuck in the middle of his two knees. He wanted to slap himself. Elem didn't even have time to blush before withdrawing her legs and pushing herself quickly from the floor, ignoring the feeling of his—

"Gee, sis," Ciem grumbled. "I didn't know that you were so… mhm." He smirked.

"Cee-eemmm!" Elem roared, definitely red with both embarrassment and anger. "You are so dead!" She rapidly spun around and stood firmly on the ground, her arms on the side of her waist.

"And now I have a reason to shave your head, Hiwatari." She said, completely serious.

"What!" He stared at her, wide-eyed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry. Was that wrong? Yes, it was, too bad. It is rated Teen for a reason, lalala. Anyway, _tune in for the next episode of Chaos of the Bey_. Leave a review :) 


	7. A Mistletoe Fiesta!

AG329 here with the next chappie of Chaos of the Bey!

I hope you all like it! Oh, and I'm really sorry about the long wait…I've been soooo busy lately, and I've had a huge writer's block…not to mention my computer broke for the longest time…but…ya…enough dribble drabble…

Merry Super Belated Christmas!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade, Christmas, or a black mustang...although I wish I did…

* * *

_Chappie dedicated to Ms. Controversy. Sorry to keep you waiting…

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven:  
**A Mistletoe Fiesta!

* * *

"_And now I have a reason to shave your head, Hiwatari." She said, completely serious._

"_What!" He stared at her, wide-eyed.

* * *

_

Elem began to slowly advance towards Kai as she picked up the pair of scissors that were conveniently sitting on the table next to her. As she was walking, Kai steadily backed up to keep distance between them. Needless to say, he was scared.

Kai soon found himself hitting a wall and becoming trapped in a corner. _Shit! _Just a few more feet, and Elem would reach him. Kai began to silently dread what was about to happen to him.

Without further ado, Elem leaped towards Kai with the scissors wide open. He lifted his arms up into the air for defense, and Elem's torso soon came into contact with his palms. He desperately tried to push her off, but by the way she had thrown herself onto him, he couldn't.

They soon became engrossed in a brutal fight for their lives. Ok, maybe it wasn't for their lives, but to Kai, it was definitely a fight that he just had to win no matter what the cost was. As the little rumble was reaching its climax, their friends and other onlookers began to cheer for their favorite person.

Someone from the crowd yelled out an insult towards Kai, and he instantly got distracted. Kai started to yell at the bystander, not even realizing that he had dropped his guard. In an instant, Elem took a large chunk of his hair and snipped it off.

This action snapped Kai back to reality as he pushed Elem off of him with all his force. He used so much strength, that Elem not only moved away from Kai, but she flew back a few feet, too, causing her to land on her behind.

"Ow…" She slowly stood up and gently rubbed the spot that hurt. Tears of mild pain shimmered in her icy blue eyes. Kai's gaze flared up in anger.

"Ow? Ow! You cut off a chunk of my hair, and all you can say is ow? Wait until I get my hands on you!" Kai took a big leap towards Elem in an attempt to strangle her. Ciem managed to get in front of him just in time, and keep Kai's assault at bay. Elem stook out her tongue in the background, emitting a low growl from Kai.

Just then, as if things weren't bad enough, the biggest slut of the school and one of her little followers came prancing towards the group as if the world revolved around her. She spared but a glance at Elem, and she glared at her.

The slut looked at Kai and smiled a seducing smile that would make any guy fall for her. Any guy except Kai that is. He looked at her with a look of pure disgust. He sneered at her before speaking.

"What the hell do you want?" Kai spat. The girl flashed mock hurt in her eyes before returning to her usual cocky gaze. She smiled and began to speak in her incredibly high, screechy voice that made the others twinge.

"So Kai, when are you going to pick me up for the Christmas Dance tonight?" Kai glared at her.

"I'm not."

"Well of course you are silly, I am your date! You have to go with me!" Kai brushed Ciem's hands off which were still gripping the collar of his shirt.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, if I'm not your date, then who is?"

"Elem." Kai didn't even waste a moment to answer. He simply said the first name that came into mind, but as soon as he realized who he said, he mentally punched himself. Elem looked at him in mild confusion.

"What? You can't go with her!" Kai smirked.

"I can and I will." He briskly walked over to Elem and placed his arm gently around her waist and pulled her in towards him. A faint blush could be seen on Elem's cheeks. The slut glared a deadly glare at Elem before walking away. Her follower looked at Tala.

"Tala, hunny, you're taking me tonight, right?" She gave Tala a small wink that didn't go unnoticed. He smirked.

"Of course I am." With that, she smiled a seducing smile and waddled away, desperately trying to catch up with her friend. As soon as the two sluts were out of eye and ear shot, everyone turned to Kai, whose arm was still around Elem. It was Ray who spoke.

"Kai…you do realize that you have to go with Elem now, right?" Ray hesitated a bit, but Kai simply looked at him and nodded his head. Kai let go of Elem and began to walk away. When he was about five feet away, he turned and faced Elem.

"Be ready for six thirty." Not knowing what else to do, Elem dumbly nodded her head in agreement. Once Kai was gone, Max turned to Mariam.

"Hey, Mariam…do you still need a date?" Mariam looked at Max in confusion.

"Yes…" Max smiled a large, triumphant smile.

"Well, now you don't! I'll pick you up around six thirty!" With that, he gave Mariam a small wave and bounced away, seeming quite happy with himself. The others looked at Mariam to see that she was beat red. They couldn't help but laugh.

Everyone then said their good byes, and they each headed to do their own thing.

* * *

**With Selene and Elem

* * *

**

"Um…Selene…?..." Elem began to play with a lock of her hair as she nervously tried to ask her brother's girlfriend a small favor. Selene smiled at her, and couldn't help but suppress a little chuckle at Elem's nervousness.

"What is it?" Selene took a seat next to Elem on the couch of the living room. They were the only two people in the hideout, seeing as though the others had all left to finish some business that they had to attend to.

"Do you think that you could teach me to…you know…dance?" Selene chuckled as she stood up. Elem looked at Selene with curiosity. She was motioned to stand up, so she did.

"I'd be glad to." Selene began to show Elem all of the different movements there was to dancing. After a while, Elem started to get the hang of it. "Do you want to try slow dancing now?" Elem nodded slightly. Selene smiled and started to teach her friend everything there was to know.

* * *

**In the Middle of Nowhere…ok…actually, In the Center of Town

* * *

**

Hillary was walking around the center of town whilst window shopping. She smiled sadly to herself as she looked at all the beautiful dresses in the windows, but not needing one seeing as though she didn't have a date for the dance.

Soon enough, Tyson stormed up to her in anger. She turned around to face him, only slightly interested. She was too depressed to be in the mood to argue with him. Hillary sighed and waited for Tyson to start.

"You know Hillary, we still have to find out who the best dancer is!" Hillary's eyes lighted up in happiness as Tyson said this. Maybe she could go to the annual Christmas Dance after all…

"Fine then, Tyson. If you really want to find out who's better, even though I'll tell you right now that I am the better of us two, then I guess we will just have to go to the dance together and see who wins there." _Ha! I'm brilliant! Now Tyson has to agree, and I'll be able to go to the dance!_

"Fine! I guess it's a da-deal! I'll pick you up around six thirty, you better be ready!" Hillary squealed and began to jump up and down in excitement. Forgetting exactly who Tyson was, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

She quickly realized what she was doing, and she let go of him. Acting as if it didn't happen, she curtly nodded her head and walk away. Tyson stared dumbly after her as she entered into a store full of pretty dresses.

A few minutes passed, and Tyson finally snapped out of his trance. He shook his head in slight confusion, and he began to walk away. He was already starting to regret agreeing to go with Hillary of all people.

* * *

**In a Forest

* * *

**

Ray sat in one of the farthest up trees on the edge of a small clearing. His eyes were closed, and his tail-thingy was gently billowing in the quiet zephyr. He soon found himself drifting off into a dreamless slumber when all of a sudden; a noise from below startled him.

He swiftly sat up, making sure that he was careful enough not to make a single motion that might cause a slight noise. He carefully craned his neck and he made out a figure below that was sitting on a giant rock. It was Mariah.

He took a closer look at the girl, and he saw that she seemed depressed about something. Out of curiosity, he gracefully jumped down from his branch and walked over to Mariah. He took a seat next to her. She didn't look up once.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His soothing voice started to comfort Mariah, but in her state of depression, she didn't realize just who it was who was talking to her. Instead, she began to say things that she would never say had she known who it was.

"Well…there's this guy I really like, and I guess I was just kinda hoping that he'd ask me to go to the Christmas Dance with him…" Ray managed to catch a glimpse of what seemed to be tears glinting in Mariah's eyes.

Without even meaning to, Ray began to feel bad for the pink haired girl. He silently began to curse the guy that was causing her so much pain. In a desperate attempt to calm her down, he asked Mariah who the guy was.

"Who is this guy, exactly?" Mariah inhaled a small breath before answering Ray, still not realizing that it was Ray that she was talking too.

"His name is…" She stopped short, as her head shot up. It finally registered to her who she was talking to. Mariah's head snapped in Ray's direction. He looked at her mildly confused, still waiting for her to answer him. "RAY! What are you doing here?" Mariah tried to sound as calm as possible, but it was not working.

"I was here a while ago to just be alone, but then I saw you come, and you looked really upset so I decided to talk to you." Mariah began to bite her thumb nail nervously. Then it occurred to Ray. "Did you just realize that it was me you were talking to?" Mariah slowly nodded her head.

She stood up and was about to leave without any further words, when she felt something tug at her sleeve. She looked down to see that Ray was holding her arm, making sure that she didn't leave. She dreaded what was about to come. Mariah slowly turned to face him.

"Um…Mariah…I was wondering, since you don't have a date to the dance…do…you…want to go with me?" Ray averted his gaze away from Mariah's eyes. Mariah's mouth formed into a large smile as she answered him.

"Well, I guess that he decided to ask me after all. I'll be ready for six thirty." With that, Mariah walked out of the clearing and into the thick forest. Ray stood in the same spot thinking about what she had just said. _What did she mean by that? Oh, well…I'd better go and get ready…

* * *

_

**Back With Selene and Elem

* * *

**

"There you go Elem! Look's like you've gotten the hang of it." Selene and Elem finished off their little dancing lesson session just in time to see the door burst open and in come a happy looking Missy.

"Hey, guys, guess what!" Selene and Elem looked at each other, and then Elem answered.

"Tala finally realized what a great person you are, and he is going to the dance with you?" Missy suddenly got all depressed, but just as quickly as she got depressed, she got happy again.

"Nope, but the guy from my math class agreed to go with me to the dance!" Selene and Elem looked at their happy friend, both knowing that deep down, she really wasn't as happy as she was making out to be, and that she really wished that she was going with Tala.

"Congratulations, Missy." Selene and Elem smiled at her.

"Thanks! Now if you will excuse me, I have to go home and get ready for my big night!" Missy ran out of the hide out and straight to her home. A couple minutes passed, and Selene turned to face Elem.

"You should go and get ready, too." Selene smiled at Elem, as Elem jumped and bolted up to her room. A few moments passed, and Elem peeked her head out from the top of the stairs.

"Um…Selene? Do you think that you could help me with my hair and make-up and stuff?" Elem blushed as Selene giggled. Selene nodded her head, and the two of them made their way up into Elem's room.

A couple hours later, Elem was done and ready to go. She was wearing a tight fitting icy blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. It gently hugged her body, and the bottom of it was slanted. It was strapless, and over her bare shoulders, was a thin shawl. Glitter was scattered throughout it.

For make-up, Elem had on a clear shiner to bring out and enhance the natural color of her lips. There was very little blush, and she had a pale blue eye shadow on. She was wearing icy blue gloves that reached her elbows. She also had on a pair of silver, sparkly high heels.

Her jewelry consisted of a small silver chain, a silver bracelet, and long, dangly silver earrings. Her hair was put up in a messy bun, and a couple strands were let down in the front, framing her overly thin face.

She slowly started to walk down the stairs, and two pairs of eyes looked at her. One belonged to her brother, and the other belonged to her date, Kai. Both boys were speechless, but finally, Ciem managed to speak.

"You look great! Doesn't she, Kai?" He turned his gaze to his best friend, who was still staring at the girl in front of him in awe. He slowly nodded his head as he responded.

"Stunning…" Elem smiled and blushed at the reaction that she was getting from the two boys. In the background, Selene could be seen looking quite pleased with her work. Elem's eyes shimmered with happiness as she locked arms with Kai. It was then when Ciem realized that his sister was not wearing her glasses.

"Hey, what happened to your glasses?" It was Selene who answered.

"I figured that letting her wear contacts just one time wouldn't hurt." She smiled at Ciem as she held onto his hand and reached up to give him a little peck on the cheek. He nodded his head in understanding. "Have fun you two!"

Kai led Elem out towards his black mustang. He opened the passenger's side and helped Elem into her seat. She quietly thanked him, and he closed the door and made his way to the driver's side.

There was an eerie silence on the way to the school. Once they got there, Kai parked his car and got out. He walked over to Elem's side, and he opened the door and helped her out. They made their way into the school.

They stopped in the doorway for a moment, and they looked around for their friends. Just then, someone screamed out into crowd, causing everyone else to fall dead silent.

"Mistletoe!" Elem immediately stiffened up. Kai simply rolled his eyes. He gently pulled Elem towards him and he gave her a quick peck on the lips. _God, this is so overrated…_

He then looked around and say that the person who had yelled out that there was mistletoe above him and Elem was the one and only Max, who…not surprisingly…was already on a huge sugar rush. Mariam was standing next to him. It seemed like they were the only ones of the group there so far.

"Come on." Kai mumbled it so quietly that Elem almost didn't hear him. Kai started to head towards his friend and fellow gang member. Elem stayed behind for a moment, and her fingers lifted up and gently touched her lips. This night had barely begun and it was already getting interesting…

She then realized that Kai was already a small distance away from her. She quickly hastened to catch up to him. They finally managed to make their way towards Max and Mariam. Elem immediately turned to greet her friend.

"Hey, Mariam."

"Hey, Elem…so, how was your little kiss?" Elem blushed at that comment, and Mariam began to chuckle slightly. Kai noticed this, and he simply rolled his eyes at their childish behavior.

He sighed, knowing all too well that this was going to be a long night. Kai never really cared much for school dances; he always thought that they were childish things that were pointless and were simply for the amusement of the lowlife people.

As he was lost in thought, the door was swung open and a brisk, mid-winter breeze swept throughout the room. Unprepared for the sudden change in temperature, Kai couldn't help but let out a small, but unnoticeable, shiver. He raised his gaze to see an all too familiar sight.

Tyson and Hillary trotted in through the doorway bickering, as usual. They were so oblivious to the world because of their fight, that they did not notice when they walked under the mistletoe covered doorway at the same time.

As their pointless argument over who was the better dancer reached a heated moment, they stopped in the doorway with the mistletoe twinkling above them. Someone unnamed from the crowd of the room yelled out, "Mistletoe!", and very unhappily, though others new better, Tyson and Hillary shared their first…not so romantic…kiss.

They rapidly pulled away from each other, both with faces that were shades of red that were previously unknown to man, and they quickly made their way over to the small group. Elem and Mariam couldn't help but suppress a giggle as they saw how Hillary was feebly attempting to avoid Tyson.

A few moments later, Mariah and Ray walked in they already overly crowded room. The two seemed to be extremely nervous, but they sighed in relief when they saw that the others were there, and they wouldn't have to spend any more awkward moments alone together. They had noticed the mistletoe that was gleaming in the moonlight, and they dodged it, much to the disappointment of everyone in the room.

As if on cue, Tala trotted in with his slutty date clinging onto him as if she would die if she let go of him. Seeing that none of her so called friends were there yet, she decided to wait with Tala and his little gang of friends. As soon as her eyes met with Elem's, she glared. Elem simply responded by turning around.

Soon later, Tala's date's friend, the one who had asked Kai when he was planning on picking her up, walked into the dimly lit room by herself. It was obvious to Elem and all of the others that she was dateless, and they couldn't help but snicker. Tala's date didn't see anything amusing about it.

"Tala, hunny, I'm going to go meet up with my bff, and I'll dance with you later, ok?" She had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she said the last part, and Tala smirked as he nodded. Just as he was turning his head away from his date, he saw Missy enter the room and get ditched by her date. Elem witnessed this, too, and she stormed over to Missy to comfort her.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Missy…he was a creep anyways…come on!" Missy, who had hints of tears gleaming in her eyes, dumbly nodded her head, fully knowing that there was nothing left for her to do.

And so the dance raged on with a violent outburst of teenagers who were trying to have fun, but act like complete and utter idiots at the same time. Towards the middle of the dance, Hillary and Tyson, who had now completely forgotten about their little kiss, decided to have their dance competition. At the same time, Missy strayed away from her friends and went to the refreshments table.

She ordered a glass of water, and she sighed in a very unhappily manner. _I knew I shouldn't have come to this thing…_As she was taking a sip of her water; Tala came over in his usual cocky manner. He glanced at her, and he smirked.

"What's up chubby? Don't have a date?" Tala looked at her and took in her every feature. He then noticed the small, silver, dangly earrings that she had on. _Those must have been expensive…I wonder how she got them…_

"I did, but he ditched me for the slut…" Missy made a face as she said this, and Tala was taken slightly aback. He had asked her the question in a taunting manner, and he didn't expect her to actually answer him.

"So why aren't you eating? Are you trying to lose wait because of me?" Missy became flushed as he asked her this, and she began to violently shake her head to say no, but Tala knew better than that. He glanced around the room and saw that Hillary and Tyson were about to begin. He got up from his spot next to Missy and he headed over to watch the dance-off.

A slow song started to play and Hillary and Tyson took their places. Tyson rested his hands of Hillary's waist, and Hillary put her hands on Tyson's shoulders. They began to move slowly with the beat. The look that Tyson had on his face was priceless as he stared intently at his feet with his tongue sticking out, trying to be very careful and not make a mistake.

Hillary thought that this was very funny and she couldn't help but laugh. She started to laugh so much that tears formed in her eyes. Tyson looked at her and glared, but his sudden loss of concentration made him lose his balance.

He roughly stepped on Hillary's foot, emitting a loud yelp of pain from the young brunette. Becoming very pissed off at Tyson for hurting her and ruining her brand new shoes, she kicked him in the shins, causing Tyson to fall down in pain and agony.

She then turned around so that she back was facing Tyson, crossed her arms, stuck up her nose, and she walked away with a very pissed off look on her face. Everyone made sure to move away from the steaming girl and let her pass without any interference.

The crowd slowly began to go back to what they were previously doing. Tala went to "dance" with his date, and they others went back to their little spot to talk. Elem, on the other hand, not wanting to go back to her friends just yet, decided to go out onto the balcony.

When she got there, she saw a tall boy with orange hair and peaceful, extremely sweet and gentle blue eyes just standing there. He looked as if he never had a single bad thought before in his life. Elem felt at peace near him, so she decided to go up to him and strike a conversation.

"Hello. My name is Lily Misao, but everyone calls me Elem." She smiled at the boy as she held out her hand in a friendly manner. The peaceful boy looked at her and smiled a smile that made Elem lose her breath.

"Brooklyn. It's a pleasure to meet you, Elem." The shook hands and Elem felt her cheeks getting hot. _What's wrong with me? I just met this guy a minute ago!_

"So you go to this school? How come I've never seen you before?" Brooklyn turned to face the full moon that was shining brightly in the clear night sky before answering her.

"Hmmm…I don't know…are you a senior?" Elem looked at him and gently shook her head.

"No, I'm a junior, and I actually just moved into this school not too long ago…" Brooklyn nodded his head in understanding and they just stood there for a few minutes in silence. Just then, almost as if he remembered that he had something important to do, Brooklyn abruptly stood up.

"I'm sorry, Elem, but I really must be going. I have…business…that I need to attend to. Maybe we can hang out some time." With that, he swiftly walked away, leaving Elem on the balcony all by herself.

"Um…ok…bye…" But by the time she said it, he had already left. Elem placed her right hand on her heart and felt the beating of her pulse slowly return to normal. _Why did Brooklyn have such an effect of me? _

Gently shaking her head, Elem walked back into the room. The teachers who were supervising the dance were on the stage, and it looked like they were about to announce something. Just then, Mariah pulled Elem back into the group.

"There you are! They're about to announce the Christmas King and Queen!" Elem rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm over such a meaningless and pointless thing, but nevertheless, Elem paid attention and waited for the announcement with anticipation.

"And this years Christmas King is…RAY KON!" Everyone cheered as Ray went up to the stage and was given his award and had the crown placed on his head. He quickly said a few words to the crowd and waited for the Queen to be announced.

"And this years Christmas Queen is…LILY MISAO!" The gang burst into a loud round of applause as Elem made her way to the stage to be given her award and be crowned. As she looked into the crowd, she could see that there were some people who were very unhappy about the outcome. She then saw Kai and the look of pure amazement and shock on his face. Elem almost laughed at it.

The teacher crowned her and she quickly said a few words as well. On their way of descending the stairs, Ray leaned over and whispered into Elem's ear, "Ciem is going to be really happy when you tell him." Elem nodded at his and they made their way over to their group of friends.

Without warning, Mariah came up to them and caked both of them. Ray just stood there kind of wondering what happened, but Elem was hot on her trail. After another good ten minutes or so, the gang finally decided that it was time to go home.

They each said their good-byes and they got into their respective cars. The car ride was again a silent one, but Kai couldn't help but glance at Elem every now and then. Despite the obviousness of what he was doing, Elem seemed lost in her own little world as she thought about Brooklyn.

Kai dropped her off at the hideout and Elem headed straight for bed, figuring that she would talk to Ciem and Selene in the morning, but little did she or anyone else know, a new, exciting, yet very dangerous chapter of their lives was about to happen…

* * *

**AG329: **Once again, I really hope you can all forgive me for the super long wait, but I won't bore you with excuses. Instead, I'll just ask you to forgive me, and I hope that you still take the time to read this nice and long chappie that I wrote for you.

**Mariah: **And don't forget to review!


	8. Aftermath

**A/N's: **_CryingSorceress_ here with a new chapter :) Hope that you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Refer to previous chapters

* * *

**Chaos of the ****Bey  
****Chapter 8: Aftermath

* * *

**

The outline of the white wooden door could barely be distinguished in the dark. She leaned forward and her fingers trailed all over the wall to find the knob. She turned it.

_Eeeeek_.

"Oops," she croaked, her voice came out a little squeakier than expected. She gulped. _Ciem's__ going to kill me...but oh well_. She was just a little too excited so there was no way that she could until morning to tell them.

Mischievously, her fingers crept on the wall again, searching for the light switch.

_Aha! __Hehe._

"Oww, man," a deep voice groaned.

Elem grinned in the light, smiling at the lamp that shone brightly beside Ciem and Selene's king sized bed.

"Elem, what are you doing?" Selene asked, annoyed. The young woman glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It's two in the morning—"

"Guess what?" Elem cut in, still grinning and ignoring the glares that Ciem sent her, telling her to respect their privacy.

The couple was in bed, several blankets tossed and thrown all over the place but it was good enough to keep them warm. Selene got out the blankets and shivered.

"Why did you wake us up?" Ciem grunted, his arm shielded his eyes from the light but his eyes didn't quit adjust the light yet. He waited for a second or two and his eyes refocused. "Why do you have cake in your hair?"

"I was crowned queen of the dance! Isn't it amazing? Of course, it was all thanks to Selene for teaching me and no thanks to you, Ciem," Elem stuck out her tongue and grinned.

"Congratulations!" Selene exclaimed. She gave her boyfriend an affectionate look. "Be right back. I'll help her with her hair."

"Sometime, I really don't know why I invited you here...," Ciem groaned before pulling the blankets over his head. "And turn off the light!" his muffled voice came.

With a swoosh, Selene pressed on the light switch and closed the bedroom door with a soft click.

"Come on, I'll rinse your hair and then you're off to sleep."

Elem followed the girl to the master bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, ready for a torture. Sometime having long hair was such a hassle.

"So did you have fun?" Selene whispered, still sounding tired.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for the lessons and everything," Elem replied, wincing as Selene pulled on her hair. "Sorry about the mess, hehe. Mariah caked Ray and me."

"Oh, Ray, huh? Kai wasn't made king? Well that's too bad."

A subtle blush swept across Elem's cheeks and she lowered her head, causing her hair to be pulled more tightly. "Ouch..."

"Alright, I'm done," Selene sighed as she let go of Elem's hair. "You should wash everything out before shampooing and then get some sleep."

The young woman took a last glance at Elem. The queen's dress was still in a good state, not counting the bit of icing that dripped the top and her makeup was intact except for a little spot.

"What happened to the glitter lip-gloss that you put on? Don't tell me that you licked it off...," Selena's voice trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"Uh," Elem's eyes rolled up and stared at the ceiling, hoping that she wasn't blushing, "mistletoe," she managed to squeak.

The girl got in the shower and closed the curtain but waited for Selene to get out of the room before stripping her clothes.

Little did she know that Selene exited with a suspicious smile.

* * *

**The Next Morning

* * *

**

Her view was warm and fuzzy, too good to be true. A scent of cologne. A head of slate colored hair, the color of death, but it seemed to be reviving her. She ducked her head underneath the blankets and blushed, not realizing what came over her.

"Mistletoe," she whimpered dreamily.

Suddenly, an unwanted noise disrupted her reverie. Without thinking, she stretched out her arms and smacked the object with full force.

"Ouch!"

And she sat up straight like a robot, fully awake. "Damnit." She made a mental sign to herself: 'never, ever, put rose-lavender/romantic scented lotion on self before sleeping again; it will only result in sick dreams'.

Her eyes took some time to refocus and she wiped her forehead of some sweat. Dropping her head sideways, she could see her glasses sitting on the nightstand, glaring at her. She glared back in competition. _I don't need you, I can see_. She wrinkled her nose grumpily.

"Elem! Hurry up!" Ciem's impatient voice came, "and put on your goddamn glasses!"

He read her mind, again. Sometime brothers were so _amazingly _annoying.

She snatched the ugly spectacles off of her table and stuffed it in the appropriate box before throwing it into the bottomless pit of her backpack. And before she knew it, she was in the car, with a piece of buttered toast in her mouth and a cupcake in her left hand.

"You do know that a cupcake has enough sugar to—" Ciem started.

"Okay, okay. Have it," Elem immediately shoved it to Ciem's mouth, annoyed. Everyone tried to get her to eat _healthy_, meaning no chips and sweets. But she didn't get it. "You just love food too much. That thing has enough carbs for a healthy diet, you know."

"That's not the point," he munched a piece of the innocent cupcake and finished it in another bite before speaking again. "You need protein too."

"I'm sure that they are eggs in the cupcake," Elem protested.

Ciem hit her on the head and groaned. "Just be glad that I'm saving you from gaining weight."

"Oh, thank you, brother dear." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Elem gave a suspiciously wide grin, her pearly white teeth blinded him. She turned around and unclasped the seatbelt, ready to get out.

"Just eat, alright?"

Before she could agree to anything, she shut the door and stuck her tongue out.

The school's front gates came in view. It wasn't that grand but still intimidating. She gulped down some embarrassment as she saw people pointing at her. People whom she never knew before came up and congratulated her for last night. Was everything so overrated here?

Oh well. She loved it. Maybe Kai would also pay attention to her—

The bell rang.

She gave a yelp and ran to her class.

Her shoes screeched against the newly moped the floor and she jumped into the room.

"24 seconds late," she told herself in a murmur as she took her seat beside Missy. But when she looked up to the teacher, she found no one standing there.

In fact, a quarter of the class wasn't even present. She cocked an eyebrow and skimmed the room, looking for Kai. She found him sitting in his usual spot, with his beyblade on his palm.

"Why isn't everyone here?" Elem slowly diverted her attention to her best friend.

"Had too much excitement I guess," Missy gave a yawn. "Poor Ray, he's overwhelmed by the girls that he attracted today. I feel really bad for Mariah."

"Oh," Elem kind of expected that, "so ... do you want to go over to Tala and bunch?"

Missy's eyes trailed over to the bunch of people chitchatting beside Tala and Kai, mostly gossiping about Tyson and Hillary's kiss just to annoy the two.

"I don't mind some gossiping," Missy smiled faintly, but Elem knew that she just really wanted to see Tala closer.

"Chubby, huh? How was last night? Did you eat anything _healthy_?" Tala smirked and his voice dripped with fake concern.

Missy stuttered and mumbled something close to a "yeah" and managed to flush. But she regained herself just in time and stood up strong with her hand on his table. She was trying to be dangerous _for him_.

"What about you?" she arched an eyebrow in suggestion. "Seemed like your date abandoned you too," Missy blew some hair from her face, "hon," she added in a disgusted voice.

Tala's eyes widened in shock but all other emotions faded as he put on his trademark smirk.

"Oh but I wasn't lonely at all. You, however, looked like you were desperate. I mean, I agree that you should lose some weight but you didn't have to stand alone, dateless," he spoke clearly, brave.

Missy closed her eyes for a second, knowing that she'll never win a verbal challenge with Tala. _Oh, there goes my reputation. _'_If you have one_,' her conscious told her.

She turned her back to him and walked away, dragging Elem with her before the brown-haired girl could say anything to the slate-haired boy.

Elem stared at Kai as hard as she could, trying to make him look at her...but he didn't. He snapped his head to the window pane, finding it more interesting than her. She fumed. But she wouldn't let him know. Oh no, no one was going to get Elem that easily and fool her with a stupid kiss... She groaned.

But that dream, it felt so right—

She mentally slapped herself.

Unwillingly, she turned her attention to Tyson and Hillary, both blushing like mad as they tried to suppress the gossip.

_At least something good came out of the dance_, Elem thought as she rested her head on her palm, ready to fall asleep again. _I should have just come to school with the cake in my hair. Maybe then at least Kai would mock me or something... he'd at least notice that I exist._

She ducked her head as a paper airplane flew over her. Her stare lingered on the wooden surface of the old school table. She pressed her dry lips together in determination.

"Oh no you're not giving up so easily, Lily Misao."

And the teacher came.

* * *

**Somewhere in an Alley

* * *

**

There was a footstep. He jumped, turned around and tried to hide his fear. There was no one there. He turned around, his body so numb and tired, his brain screaming to his conscious, still pondering on what to do.

He was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

His eyes skimmed the brick walls. The shadows seemed to turn the whole world into black and white, it took him minutes to see an old man with gray hair standing there, calmly, leaning on his cane. He shuffled his feet nervously and matched the old man's suave looks. But he always tripped.

They stared at each other; no words were needed. The man, old but not crippled, stood strong and proud, a suspicious grinning creeping up his wrinkled face, yet his face held so much superiority that Elem's father could not determine whether those wrinkles were real or not. He felt so inferior and manipulated. Without a choice, he responded with a nervous chuckle.

"You almost scared the daylights out of me," he started, his voice slightly shaky.

"I was merely thinking. Surely, the fact that an old man standing in an alley can't scare a man like yourself," the old man replied, his smirk not fading.

"Oh no, normally it wouldn't," Elem's father implied the abnormality, "I've been worrying about ..." he paused, "things."

"Perhaps a coffee would help," the gray-haired man suggested, "I have been going through some _complications _myself. I'm going to my property; perhaps you could join me for some coffee."

"Oh, no, the offer is appreciated but—"

"It is right there," the old man pointed to a big estate, wrapped around with fences and trees.

The younger man's eyes widened.

"Are you a...Hiwatari?"

"Yes," the old man replied, seemingly proud. "I am Voltaire Hiwatari, the eldest. And who may you be?" Voltaire inquired.

"Viktor Misao. I've been looking for you, sir."

_Score_.

"Indeed," Voltaire glanced around for suspicious pedestrians, "I believe that your daughter and son have found residence in _my _mansion, or "hideout" as my grandson calls it." He seemed absolutely disgusted.

"Hideout?"

"Indeed. They are part of a gang. I do not remember the name of it but I absolutely despise _anything _that is illegal, violent or things of that sort. I am absolutely disgusted that my grandson is leader of...such a _thing_," Voltaire nodded as he spoke, his voice venomous, certain, and trustworthy to Viktor's ears. The younger man was drowned in the pools of lies and couldn't escape. "I was actually attempting to convince Kai to move in with me, somewhere else, and then you could also have your son and daughter back."

Viktor gave a nod, believing every guilty lies that was thrown at him. It seemed fair, just, something that a grandfather would do and something that would benefit him. Only, he did not know of Voltaire's reputation or how _much _he valued his family.

"Perhaps we could work together," the Hiwatari suggested grinning a businessman-like grin. He extended his hand. "How about it?"

Viktor accepted it and shook hands. "Do you have a plan?"

Voltaire merely smiled at this. "Oh but I have everything planned out. First we need a good reason to split them up."

"We need to find their weaknesses," Viktor added.

"Indeed, and what better way than to observe them?"

"Indeed," Viktor replied, matching Voltaire's stern tone.

* * *

**After School

* * *

**

"Elem! Wait up!"

Lily Misao stopped right on her tracks and turned around robotically, wincing as Missy ran clumsily to her. "Hey, slow down. I wasn't—"

"Why are you following Kai?"

She flushed. "N-no, I wasn't. I was just going...home, you know, to _the place_. We just live together and—"

"I was just kidding," Missy chuckled, patting her friend on the shoulders. "Look at your face! Seriously, what have been thinking about?"

"Er, nothing. I just... well Kai and I haven't exactly talked about _stuff _yet," Elem managed to stop rambling as she ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"I heard my name."

_Shit_.

The slate haired boy stood in front of them, the four blue triangles painted on his face stood out against his illuminated skin. He looked so brave and strong, everything that she wasn't.

"Yes," Missy started. She turned to Elem and gave her a wink. "Well, I gotta go. I have my art class, catch you later!" The girl skipped out of the picture, grinning to herself. Mission accomplished.

For Elem, however, it was another story. "Uh, hi Kai." Her eyes trailed down to see his feet, passing over the white shirt that he wore and then his shiny belt and his ... she quickly looked at his shoes. She flushed, remembering how he fell on her last time.

Missy would be lucky if she was going to see the daylights again.

She quickly darted her eyes back to his face and smiled nervously. "How was your day?"

"Fine." He gave a look from the corner of his eyes.

Elem tried to breathe naturally as she joined him in their walk home, unaware of two shadows that stood a distance away.

"Do you know where Ciem is?" she hoped to start some kind of conversation.

"No."

She sighed.

"Nice weather, isn't it?"

"Right."

Inhale.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"No."

Exhale.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah."

Smoke out of her ears. Oh yes, she was desperate.

"I met this really nice guy at the dance; I think that he's new to the school too. Do you know him? His name is Brooklyn."

He choked. "Brooklyn," he repeated, making sure.

"Yes, Brooklyn."

Kai turned away, thinking to himself. What chances are there? The same Brooklyn? That couldn't be. The Brooklyn that he knew didn't go to the school... did he? He closed his eyes for a second and groaned. It was hard to be a gang leader, taking responsibilities and risks. It wasn't just domination.

They neared the gates to the relief of both of them. Kai took the route to the basement, probably to meet with the Bey Gang, Elem thought. She didn't follow him but instead went to her room, located on the second floor.

With her head rested on her palm, she looked outside from her window, listening to the soft breezes of the December wind. The skies were gray, like Kai's hair, but she scratched the last thought away. _Must.__ Keep. __Away.__From.__ That. __Hiwatari._

Among the lonely branches that lost all of their greens stood the color of orange, bright and familiar. She gasped.

She stormed down the stairs, ran out the door and skidded to the playground across the street.

"Brooklyn!"

"Lily," he gave a kind smile. "Actually, Elem sounds prettier."

She blushed. "Don't flatter me," a giggled escaped her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes and stared at the sand that he kicked with his perfectly white shoes. "Just passing by." Elem gave a small smile and managed to hide some of her blush. "What about you?"

"Oh," she paused, "well I live right across the street."

He lifted his head and looked at the house, almost hidden by the vegetation. "Really? That's a big ...house."

"Oh yeah. I live with my brother. But it's barely enough to hold the both us, not counting his girlfriend. We're so chaotic."

"Only three?" Brooklyn asked, "Well that's little for such a big house. Where are your parents? On vacation?"

Elem looked down. "No," she muttered shamefully, like it was her mistake but she knew that she was worrying too much. "We just had some troubles. But really, I don't feel lonely or anything. I think that it's great to be independent."

"I think so too," he gave a warm smile; his orange hair glimmered under the little sunlight that appeared from the sky. Wherever he stood, it seemed like the sun shone on him, granting him a spotlight. It was like magic. She sighed dreamily.

His smile widened as he saw her distant look. "Your brother must be very trusting to let you live alone with him."

"Oh, he's nice and everything but he just teases me too much," she gave a faint giggle. "Ciem's like a big baby and he's inseparable from his girlfriend."

"Ciem? That's a strange name," he began to take sudden interest but Elem didn't grow suspicious.

"Well, Elem isn't a familiar name either," she shrugged back, "maybe it's family."

"Maybe," he agreed. He looked at her in the eyes and found her nostalgic look staring back at him. "What does your brother do? He must earn a lot of money."

"No. I don't think that he has a job ...," she sighed and looked away, "I'm not supposed to tell you this but," she looked at him, "he's part of the Bey Gang and I'm not too proud of it."

Brooklyn gave an apprehensive nod. "Don't worry, I understand. Your secret's safe with me." His lips tugged up unwillingly and he couldn't stop smirking to himself. _Touché._

"Well," Elem gave a quick smile, matching his suspiciously broad one, "we don't need to worry about money too much so at least that's good."

She sat down on the bench beside him but he made a sudden shift and got up. "I'm sorry, Elem, but I need to leave." He gave her a polite bow and waited for her response. She could nothing but to smile and let him be. "But I enjoyed your company. Maybe we should see each other again sometime. Do you hold interest in movies?" he suggested.

A smile graced her lips. "Yes!" she exclaimed. She blushed at her sudden outburst. "I mean, yes, I do. That'd be great." _Oh. My. __God.__ Did he just ask me out? __OhmyGod, __ohmyGod__, sorry God._

"That would be great. I'll see you there, then. Tomorrow night?"

Elem was excited to give a proper and polite smile. She clasped her hands together and grinned like a silly girl upon hearing that Christmas was coming _again_

He gave her a last wave and walked away, his graceful and peaceful form disappearing in the December fog. She closed her eyes, rested her hands on her heart, and sighed dreamily. Elem and Brooklyn. She smiled to herself. That sounded right.

Elem and Kai. She shifted her eyes and shook her head. It was weird but...

"Oh, shut up, conscious."

She skipped back to the house, not paying attention to all the grasses that she killed as she ran over the lawn humming a familiar tune.

She popped her head in the basement, where a single light bulb brightened the room, and grinned. Only Kai and Ciem were in the dank room, seemingly in a deep conversation but she didn't care.

"Guess what?" she didn't wait for them to reply. "Brooklyn asked me out on a date!"

She winked and went away, savoring the moment.

The two boys looked at each other, frowning for a second then got very suspicious. But then Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think that it's _the_ Brooklyn."

"Better not," Ciem looked at the door frame and lowered his gaze, "but we should plan faster just in case. I have a bad feeling about all this."

Kai nodded and took the advice from the older boy. Besides, it was time for a battle of the gangs. The chaos of the Bey was about to be unleashed...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Leave a review, tell us what you like to see, what you liked/disliked, etc. ;) And maybe we'll update faster! CryingSorceress out. 


	9. Mr Handsome Bachelor

Well, AG329 here! Crying Sorceress, you did an amazing job on the last chappie…heh, let's hope that this chappie comes out even half as good. Thank you so much for all the reviews!

Well, I don't really have anything else to say…so let's just get on with the chappie…

**Disclaimer: **No owning.

* * *

**Chaos of the ****Bey  
****Chapter Nine: **Mr. Handsome Bachelor

* * *

Elem rushed to her bedroom without waiting to see the reactions on Ciem and Kai's faces when she told them that she had a date. She had preparations to do, and she wasn't about to let herself fall behind. Sure, the date was tomorrow night, but you could never be too careful!

Elem swung open her closet and started to look at all the different clothes. Many flowery blouses and flowing skirts appeared. A small, exasperated sigh escaped her lips.

"What should I wear? Nothing I have looks good enough…maybe I could ask Selene if I could borrow one of her shirts or something…" Elem trailed off as she lay on her bed.

She didn't even notice when someone walked into her room.

"Sure, but why do you need to borrow a shirt?" came a curious voice.

Elem shot up from her spot on the firm, but still soft bed and sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Selene. She grinned stupidly at her older friend as she motioned for Selene to sit down next to her.

Selene walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She made her way to the bed and took a seat. When she was all set, she looked at Elem inquiringly. Elem took a deep breath.

"I have a date tomorrow night." A loud squeal sounded throughout the room. Selene turned so that she was completely facing Elem. Putting her hands down on the bed, she stared at Elem with wide eyes.

"Details!" the older girl exclaimed.

Elem couldn't help but falter a bit under the older girl's over enthusiasm about this.

"Um…like what?"

"Like, who is it? How did it happen? Where did you meet him? What does he look like? You know, stuff like that!" Elem cleared her throat as she pondered over where to begin.

"Well, his name is Brooklyn. I met him at the school dance, and I don't really know how it happened…he just kind of asked me out. As for what he looks like, he's really tall and he's got the most gorgeous eyes in the world. He has orange hair, too, and he's just so sweet and kind and proper all the time…" Elem sighed.

As she was off in her own little world, she didn't notice Selene's concerned expression, as if the name 'Brooklyn' brought back memories. _Brooklyn?__ No, it can't be…there's just no way. It has to be a different Brooklyn…but the orange hair? And the fact that he's so "proper"? That sounds exactly like the Brooklyn I know…and he does have pretty gorgeous eyes…but…no way, it just can't be the same Brooklyn…_

"Selene? Um…are you alright?" Selene finally snapped out of it and saw that Elem was waving her hand in front of her face. Selene giggled nervously and Elem sighed in relief. "What happened? You kind of spaced out on me…" Selene waved a hand, dismissing the thought.

"I'm fine. So what shirt do you want to borrow?" They went into Selene and Ciem's room and Elem picked out an outfit to wear the next day. Just as they were discussing different things to do to Elem's hair and what kind of make-up to use, Ciem came wandering in.

"Hey, it's time for dinner, and we're not waiting." Elem noted that her brother said "we" instead of "I", and she knew that that meant that Kai got kicked out of his house…again. Wondering what he did this time, she nodded her head.

Selene and Elem followed Ciem down to the kitchen and Kai glanced up at them. The four of them ate in silence for a few minutes until Selene decided that it was time to break the silence.

"Kai?" He looked at her, showing that she had his attention. "What did you do this time?"

Ciem and Kai just smirked. Seeing this, Elem couldn't help but get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"We just decided to crash one of my parents' "_important"_ business meetings." Ciem snickered at the memory and Selene smiled in amusement. Elem, however, placed her drinking glass on the table and looked at Ciem and Kai with a completely straight face, her eyes blazing.

"You two are terrible. Seriously, if I didn't know you guys that well, I would've called the police on you two a long time ago." Ciem just shrugged at her remark before responding.

"Sure, I'll admit that some of the things we do isn't that…nice…but Kai's parents had it coming. You don't know what they're like, Elem. Trust me, if you knew them, you'd want to strangle them, kidnap them and throw them in an endless cavern in the Himalayas like we do." Elem sighed and arched an eyebrow.

"I doubt it. They can't be as bad as…you know…" she couldn't finish, but Ciem knew what she was going to say…_our mom and dad_. He just nodded his head. Elem looked at him in shock.

"Kai's parents…are worse…" Kai looked Elem straight in the eyes.

"I have no say in anything. My entire future is already written out. It has been since before I was born. They don't care what I think or feel, they just want to make sure that I will be a good businessman one day and not destroy their _precious _company." Kai said that with so much venom in his voice that it kind of scared Elem.

"Oh…" Elem was at a loss for words.

The dinner ended slowly and the subject was never brought up again.

* * *

**With ****Selene**** and Ciem

* * *

**

"Chase…" Selene looked at Ciem with worry clearly written on her face. She began to nervously twirl her hair around her finger. It was a habit that she had, whenever she had to tell Ciem something very bad.

Ciem immediately knew that something was wrong whenever Selene called him by his real name.

He sat her down on their bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Selene took a deep breath and looked at her beloved boyfriend.

"You know that Elem has a date tomorrow night, right?" Ciem looked confused. Of course he knew; he just wasn't sure where this was going.

"Yeah…" Selene looked down.

"Did she tell you that it was some guy named Brooklyn?" She glanced at Ciem, awaiting a response. He nodded his head, showing that he did know.

"It can't be the same Brooklyn. It's just not…possible…" He trailed off. Selene shook her head. She faltered a bit as she tried to think of how to explain it to Ciem.

"When I asked her to describe him to me…she…she said that he was tall, very "proper", had orange hair, and had gorgeous, gentle eyes…" Ciem froze. His face fell, and his eyes widened in alarm.

"I don't believe it…"

"Ciem…how many Brooklyn's are there that have orange hair, look gentle and sweet, act like someone from the 1920's, and live around here?" Her voice rose slowly as she spoke, she sounded a little desperate.

"From what I know of…only one…" Ciem gulped, exasperated and frightened. He knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to stop his sister from going on that date, and he wasn't going to spy on her while she was on that date, but he was going to have a long talk with Kai. Their plan couldn't wait.

The final stages had to be completed. ASAP.

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

Elem woke up bright and early as she started to get ready for her big night. Her mind was on Brooklyn the entire time, and she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him.

_Brooklyn…he's so sweet and gentle. And he's so kind, too. He's so unselfish and he looks so loyal to the people he cares about. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Not like that __Hiwatari__. All he cares about is himself and dominating over other gangs. He wouldn't know loyalty even if it slapped him in the face._

Elem wrinkled her nose in disgust, but then her mind decided to turn against her, as it replayed memories of a sweet, mistletoe kiss. Elem groaned.

Finally, and not a moment too soon in Elem's opinion, the time came for her to leave for her date. She was wearing a long sleeve, tight fitting shirt, and a pretty white skirt that came about mid-thigh, courtesy of Selene. She had her hair up in a long pony tail, and she had light, baby blue eye shadow and clear, shiny lip gloss on.

She was pleased with her outfit. Except for her glasses. Ciem wouldn't let her take them off and wear contacts no matter how much she begged him. He was such a jerk, but Elem knew she was just going to have to live with it… She has, for the past 16 years or so.

She hugged her jacket closer to her body, appreciating its warmth on this chilly, winter night. Finally, she made it to the movie theater where she was going to be meeting up with Brooklyn. She walked in, and glanced around. She saw him standing near the wishing well…fountain…thingy…and she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry; did I keep you waiting long?" Brooklyn turned around to face her, and his eyes scanned her body. His face broke out into a smile as he held out his hand for Elem to take.

"Not at all." Elem took his hand, and he led her to the cash register. She glanced down by her side where Brooklyn's strong hand was gently holding her own. A subtle blush covered her face. "What movie would you like to see?" Elem just shrugged, not trusting herself with words.

Brooklyn paid for the tickets and then led Elem over to the food line. He looked at her, and his smile widened when he saw that she was still blushing like mad.

"Would you like anything?" Elem shook her head as if to say no. Brooklyn ordered a small drink for himself, and they entered the theater. Brooklyn led her to a small, dark corner in the back, and they sat down.

"We still have about twenty minutes, so…um…what do you want to talk about?" Elem looked down and fiddled with her thumb, so that she wouldn't have to come into eye contact with Brooklyn.

Just then, she felt a finger caress her face and lift her chin up so that she was looking into Brooklyn's eyes. He smiled at her.

"We could get to know each other a little better." Elem nodded. "So, about your nickname, I couldn't help but wonder how you came up with it…it's…intriguing."

"Oh, well…my name is Lily Misao, so my initials are L.M. Put that together and you get Elem. It's the same with my brother. His name is Chase Misao, or C.M., or Ciem. I know, it's stupid, right? But my brother and I came up with that a long time ago…"

"That's not stupid. It's cute. I like it." Elem blushed.

"So…um…what about you? What's your family like, and what's your last name?" Brooklyn smiled at her. She shuddered with a pleasant chill. His smile was…amazing…to say the least. It was picture-perfect every second.

"Well, my last name is Kingston. My family? Well, we are a pretty close-knit kind of family, and we tend to do a lot together. The only thing I'm not too pleased about, though, is how they don't seem to mind that there are vile…_gangs_…everywhere. I can't stand them and the things they do."

Lies. That's what they were. Unfortunately for Elem, though, she wasn't able to see past them, and she believed every word of it. One thing she took after her father.

"Oh wow, me too. Seriously, it's bad enough that my brother has to be in a gang, but I live with him, so I'm always seeing them and listening to everyone go on and on about everything that they've done. It's terrible."

Brooklyn smirked.

"You said that your brother is in the Bey Gang, right?" Elem looked at him.

"Yeah…" she muttered.

Brooklyn looked pleased with himself, but Elem missed it.

_Looks like this date will be worth it, after all. She'll tell me anything._

"Have they been talking about any new plans, lately? An attack maybe?" Elem began to ponder this, not even noticing how…_interested_…Brooklyn was in the Bey Gang.

"No, I don't think so, but Ciem and Kai have been talking a lot more in secret lately, so I'm not too sure." Brooklyn sat up in alarm at this.

"Kai?" he asked.

Elem looked at him. "Kai Hiwatari. He's the leader."

Brooklyn's eyes noticeably darkened, but luckily for him, the lights in the theater shut off and the movie started to play, so Elem didn't notice.

_Looks like they're plotting against me.__Hmm...__little __Elem__ doesn't even realize that she's just given me all the information that I'll need to put a stop to the __Bey__ Gang and become the greatest for good._

They finished watching the movie and Brooklyn walked Elem home. They were about a block away when he stopped her. She turned to face him, confused by his actions. He smiled one of his seducing smiles.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can take you. I don't think it could be a good idea for me to meet your brother just yet." Elem nodded in understanding.

Elem's eyes met Brooklyn's. The moment became intense, and she felt at a loss for breath. She was captivated by the older boy, and she didn't know what to do.

Slowly, Brooklyn started to lean down towards her. Elem's eyes fluttered shut, and her breathing became ragged. She was nervous, to say the least. Their lips barely touched. There was about a centimeter left, and a loud, ringing sound caused Brooklyn to shoot up.

Elem sighed. He was _this_ close to kissing her, too. Brooklyn answered his cellphone, and turned around. She could only hear his side of the conversation, and she became confused.

"What is it, Garland?" Silence.

"Did he say it was urgent?" Another moment of silence.

"I'll be right there." He turned to face Elem. "I'm sorry, but there has been an urgent call, and I really must be going. I look forward to seeing you again, Elem." He gave her one last satisfying smile.

With that he was gone. Elem sighed and walked the rest of the way to the house. When she got in, everyone looked at her. She smiled at them and sighed dreamily. She was captivated by him…and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

_Brooklyn Kingston.__Brooklyn and __Elem__ Kingston._ Another sigh. _I can't wait until I see you again…

* * *

_

**Somewhere Hidden Amongst the Houses

* * *

**

"Sir," Brooklyn nodded his head and bowed before a man who was definitely aged, but didn't seem to be affected one bit by it.

"Brooklyn, I understand that your gang…The Dark Death Gang…is the rival gang to The Bey Gang?" Brooklyn nodded, showing that the man was right. "I have a proposition to make for you."

Brooklyn looked up, interested.

"Sir?" The man looked at him with an air of superiority around him.

"My grandson, Kai, must not be in a gang. I want you to get rid of some people for me. I want you to get rid of Chase and Lily Misao…more commonly known as Ciem and Elem…and I don't care how you do it."

A smirk, a nod, and a hand shake.

"Of course, sir…by the time I am through with them, young Kai will be under your power, and I will rule the streets."

* * *

**AG329: **There you have it! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review telling us what you liked, didn't like, etc. 


	10. Atrum Nex

**Crying Sorceress** here! Wow, 10th chapter, that's a mark right there! Thanks for all the support on **AG329**'s last wonderful chappie :)

**Disclaimer: **I hate doing these things... no one on fanfictiondotnet owns Beyblade, that has been made clear...

* * *

**Chaos of the Bey  
****Chapter Ten: Atrum Nex

* * *

**

Stretching her neck out of the window drowsily, a car passed by, a few inches away from her nose, with a '_swoosh_' and she jumped straight up, her head knocking on the ceiling. She winced at the pain and rubbed her scalp through her blob of brown hair. Almost unaware of her surroundings, she rested herself again, breathing the breezy midnight air.

"You really shouldn't be here...," her brother started. The lovely silence was broken, she sighed. "Now all the others are suspicious that I got another girlfriend or something. I mean, Selene didn't even come."

"Your point, exactly? You should have told them that I'm your freaking sister, I mean, I do sort of look like you," Elem retorted, taking a deep breath in. "It's not my fault if I can't sleep. I did just live through my first-date-ever-with-Brookie."

"You've gotta kidding me...," Ciem grimaced in the front seat, driving single-handily.

"What?" she groaned.

"Broo-_kie_?"

"It's cute!" she squealed in protest.

"He's not a puppy for God's sakes; he's a g—" he closed his eyes and shook his head to himself.

No, he wasn't going to hurt his sister that way. She's been through a lot, adapting to a whole new world and he was truly happy for her to have found a boyfriend... but _Brooklyn Kingston_? Out of all of the people! He stepped on the brakes before Elem could dissent some more.

"C'mon," he ushered, "you should, er, stay here and watch or something. Don't let the others see you, please, sis."

"But... wait... what did you say about Brook—" she managed to murmur until he shut the door and walked away.

She looked down to her lap, her ears pressed lazily against the window pane, her blue eyes confused. Had she done something wrong? She observed from far away, seeing crimes being committed right under her eyes. But she couldn't stop anything. She couldn't have stopped them anyway. "Why do you have to be a gang, Ciem? Why? If only you were more a pacifist, like Brooklyn, maybe..."

If only she knew...

A sudden knock sounded, the vibrations amplifying into her ears that touched the glass. She straightened herself and her eyes widened, only to find a slate-haired boy staring back at her, his eyes blood-shot from fatigue. He pointed down, telling her to lower the windows. She fondled around, looking for the key, but found none so took her chance and opened the door. Big mistake.

"What are you doing here!" he roared immediately as her foot touched the cement ground. His voice died in the serene ambiance afterwards.

"I-I couldn't sleep," Elem stuttered. "It's not like I'm, um, getting in the way, right?"

"Mhmph, I thought that you hated gangs," Kai crossed his arms in that infamous position. His white shining scarf waved alone in the dark night.

"I still do. But I live with one," she shrugged at him, but he knew that she was being completely serious. Like she had a choice... "Just go and pretend that I'm not here." She looked away, knowing that if she stared at him, something bad would happen.

Reluctantly, the teenager moved his foot forward, the friction creating a scratchy noise. A chilly wind blew by but Elem stood strong – at least, she tried to do so. Her hand gripped on the door and she pulled but a warm hand touched her shoulder, touched her heart.

"Here," he offered, draping a black jacket over her shoulders. "Stay outside and enjoy the fresh air. It's too stuffy in the car."

"No... it's okay. This is _your _jacket," she pulled it off her shoulders and examined it. It had silver embroideries with the well-known Bey Gang symbol and his name sewed in a very classy script. Underneath it stood the word 'captain'. She smiled down at the jacket; Ciem used to have the same one and he used to drape it over her shoulders when she felt cold. As if Kai was _this_ caring, she smiled to herself.

"Keep it. Just stand here and try to watch and learn," he gave a faint smirk, merely visible in the night and walked away, just like Ciem did.

His white scarf danced in the wind and was the only thing that she could make out in the dark atmosphere. Everything else was just plain black to her eyes--her glasses and contacts were left behind. The hissing of spray paint came and she smelled the artificial and toxic scent, dizzying but yet she welcomed it. Some mutters were heard and a sudden car flashed its headlights. She blinked furiously, but the light was gone; it seemed like their plans have changed. She carefully slipped her arms in the jacket's sleeve and her heart calmed at the warmth, at his warmth. Her cheeks were tainted with a light rosy color and she looked away in the distance, able to catch sight of his waving white scarf. She smiled at him, even though he couldn't see her.

"I think that I know why Ciem still hangs around these people," she sighed inwardly.

She gazed at them, raiding the empty freeway. Every five minutes, a careless truck passed by and she was glad that the night could hide them well. If anyone would find Elem there, they would say that she must have been out of her mind.

Because Lily Misao didn't like gangsters, in fact, she didn't even tolerate them, but just then, a second ago, she smiled at her sibling and the Russian boy –no, man—beside him.

* * *

He ran his thin pale fingers through his orange hair and leaned against the rough concrete wall. His white shirt was unbuttoned in an-almost-sexy-way. His smile was radiant, able to charm almost everyone. The diamond earring on his right ear indicated his wealth.

"I'm very pleased to see all of you here," the old man's wrinkled hands clasped. His back was straight and he sat in his master-chair with confidence. "I believe that you all know why you're here."

_He's being a little too serious there_.

"Of course, father," a monotone woman spoke, her blue hair cut in the latest fashion for middle-aged ladies.

Her sharp nose and thin features shone above all others, except for himself, of course. Brooklyn Kingston was always the best.

Two suspicious men sat beside him, one wearing a pair of sunglasses even though the room was completely dark. Voltaire Hiwatari emitted an almost-silent cough and cracked his fingers in impatience.

"My grandson has let out... some peasants, some whores and a prostitute into the house," the old man continued.

"He has already been punished, father," the woman replied.

"Not enough, evidently," the corner of his lip tugged up.

Brooklyn hated dealing with adults. He wanted the power to himself. He was a born leader; he hated listening to others, but he knew well how much power and wealth Voltaire held.

"We've looked over all of their academic and criminal records already, sir," the man with the shades muttered, being all professional. "It was definitely him who vandalized your property, Mrs. Hiwatari."

"But we could not uncover why he would just destroy his own family's property. Perhaps he wanted to make a statement," the other man in black suits added.

"He was just trying to be rebellious, that son of mine," the blue-haired lady chuckled. "Young people these days...," she paused, "of course, not you, Brooklyn. You're one of a kind, a jewel amongst others. I know of your superiority and understanding. You even match us!"

"Thank you," Brooklyn answered. "But I'd rather not be flattered just yet. We still haven't done anything grave and no one deserves congratulations."

"You are a bright boy... indeed. And you go to school with Kai?" Voltaire asked.

"Yes."

"Now, why couldn't my grandson make friends like you instead of getting robbed by those Misaos? Even old Tala has left us. It seems like the world just betrays you at one moment in life," Voltaire gave a suspicious smile.

"Of course, I'll never let you down, sir," Brooklyn replied on instinct, recognizing that the old man was testing for his fidelity.

This old man was definitely cunning, if not deadly poisonous.

"So they have planned something?" it was more like a statement.

"I've seen Kai speaking to Chase Misao secretly in the basement. They have graphs, plans, and drawings hidden somewhere and they have been planning all along," the sunglasses-dude cut in. "We've been 'looking over them' for a while now."

"Good job," Mrs. Hiwatari smiled. "Thank you for keeping an eye on my boy. He definitely makes the wrong choices and he'll just have to... guide him a little through his teenage years."

"Right on point, Vivian," Voltaire agreed. "But first, I believe, that Kai needs to be ready. Of course, it is only fair, isn't it? Like in business or any other matters in life. We'll give him a fair warning, something distracting, perhaps." The old man's head "accidentally" turned to Brooklyn.

The teenager nodded courteously. "Of course. I'll sign my gang's name on the warning and he'll only suspect me for it. I shall keep everything else secret between us."

"Brilliant," Vivian thinned her lips. "Now we just need to find a common weakness. My son has been so quiet around me that _I_ don't even know his greatest fear."

"After all, he is a Hiwatari," Voltaire chuckled. "We've taught him well, a little too much on the independence part. However, we'll get him back by summer. Of course, we'll do everything to help family." Voltaire gave a meaningful look to his daughter-in-law.

"Of course, father. Everything for family. Or family business," she added.

Brooklyn stared at his reflection through the polished expensive oak desk. The adults' dull voices echoed throughout the empty room, sounding like a lullaby to him. But he couldn't sleep, not now. This cooperation would benefit him so much. Help from Voltaire and Vivian Hiwatari to destroy his enemy Kai... was purely unimaginable. He swore that someone had blessed him. Who knew getting rid of The Bey Gang was so easy?

* * *

Somehow, Missy didn't feel surprised that a certain red-head jerk fell asleep in art class. Not that she could blame him; she knew where he was last night – not that she thought about him or anything last night... she blushed. But she couldn't understand why he could fall asleep during _art class. _It was the best subject ever; she can't help but to anticipate for it. Elem said something about a freeway raid but nothing more and she couldn't have bothered her friend even more about details. Shyly, she stretched her arm and patted on the boy's shoulder. He stirred and became paralyzed again. Sighing, she continued on the shading of the water ripples in her pond drawing. His sketchbook was flipped open too, several traces of charcoal were scattered on the page, outlining some shape close to a diamond. She tilted her head in confusion. Weren't they supposed to draw waterscapes? She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you—"

"Alright, alright, Chubby," he grunted, his head merely lifting, allowing his piercing eyes to gaze through.

She shivered slightly. "You should hurry up. We have to hand this to the teacher in ten minutes."

He ignored her, picking up the piece of charcoal that he almost drooled on and tilted his head in perspective, just like she did when she worked on her chef-d'oeuvre. She smiled at the sight—so they did have something in common after all.

Quickly, he darkened the few strokes and an aquarium formed under her eyes. She was definitely impressed in his refining skills. Her eyes trailed to her own drawing, done and being polished, re-polished and re-re-polished then glanced at his messy sketch.

"Here," she breathed. Her fingers held the charcoal with ease and its black tip tainted the thick white paper, making smooth curves. She tilted the charcoal and began to color in.

Tala's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. Missy Moski just _helped _him? Once a trillion years in hell! But as soon as he saw the clock hanging on the wall, he went back to work.

"Time to clean up."

Her fingers dropped the charcoal on the table. She blew away some leftover bits and pieces from the table and grinned. Tala's drawing came out nicely, after they both worked on it for ten minutes straight. She was impressed at how they liked the same styles, colored in circles and outlined before anything else.

He lifted his piece in amazement, his jaw almost dangling in midair. He was actually smiling, and he even looked cute. She blinked, _that came out wrong_.

Anyway...

The ice prince was smiling. She did too.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"What?" she turned her head around.

"Thanks for the help. I couldn't have done it without you."

She giggled at his sincere words and put her right hand on his shoulders. "Don't thank me. And don't try to be nice. It's so not you."

She walked away from the wooden tables, her back to him. Water splashed coolly on her fingers and she rubbed the charcoal off quietly.

"Whatever you say, Chubby."

Smiling to herself, Missy didn't dare to turn around. Because then, his perfect picture in her mind would be erased. Tala Valkov could be so sweet when he wanted to, but he never tried. She grabbed some rough tissue and wiped her hands. If Tala was that nice, then she would have never had a crush on him. She used to like him for his features, his hobbies, contrasting against hers. After all, opposites attract, right? But now she could see another side of him that has just been divulged. And she liked that Tala even better.

Missy turned around, her eyes kept low to the floor. His chair was scooted towards another. His elbow pressed against a table and his legs dangerously close to another pair. She gave herself a pitying smile and peered at the other person for a second. It was a girl, a _skinny _girl who scored 'party queen' and 'future star' on those lame quizzes in magazines, a girl who wore pink every Thursday but never on the 13th 'cause it's like _totally _unlucky, a girl who had matching flip-flops to every outfit, a girl who crossed her legs delicately wherever she sat, a girl who smiled for no reason just to show her bleached teeth, a girl who wore a halter on top of a tank top during the frosty winter, a girl who took art just to be beside someone like Tala Valkov, a girl completely different from Misako Moski.

He arched an eyebrow at her inquisitively but she shrugged it off. She was already used to it anyway. So she kept smiling for the hope of both of them.

* * *

"Acid rain, or carbonic acid, falls into a pond filled with limestone. Give me the formula for limestone."

The class sat rigidly in their seats. Elem groaned. Why are these people in advanced chemistry if they're so stupid?

"C-a-C-O-3," she muttered.

"Thank you, Lily," the teacher replied, still facing the wall. "Now is the compound soluble?"

"Semi-soluble," Elem replied, her head resting lazily on her arms.

"And because acid rain falls, the pH level of the pond—"

"Drops because carbonic acid can release hydronium ions which then cause the limestone to—" Elem continued for the teacher until the man gave an alerting cough. "Sorry."

"Is there anyone else who knows?"

Several groans were heard throughout the room.

"_Someone _would have known this if they didn't _go to a certain freeway _at night," she rolled her eyes.

"Watch it, glasses girl!" Tala shot back.

She gazed at Kai from the corner of her eyes, hoping that he would react somehow, and sighed. He hasn't spoken since last night, and slept at the hideout, alone in the dark. It was impossible to not bump into him because his mother has thrown him out. When Elem returned his 'captain' jacket to him, he didn't even grunt a 'thank you' or something nice like that.

His head was down on the table, obviously sleeping. His face was hidden from view as his messy blue hair covered his face and the binder propped up on the desk hid him from the teacher. Seems like someone didn't get enough sleep... Elem chuckled and tried to listen to the teacher lecture with one ear. Her fingers curled around her blue pen, she let her mind wander off a little. Subconsciously, her hand drew circles, which turned into hearts, and carved initials into her notebook.

Suddenly the bell rang and she jumped from her seat, literally. The teacher tried to suppress the commotion and assigned some problems for homework. She scribbled a note on her notebook and closed it.

The slate haired boy lifted his head lazily and grunted. He closed his binder that previously shielded him and packed his backpack, not that he has taken anything out but the binder. As he was bending down to retrieve his backpack, a loud noise rang through his head. Lifting his gaze a little, he saw a flowery shirt in front of him.

"What?"

"Thought you might need notes to copy. Seeing that you _did_ sleep through the whole thing," she had her arms crossed her chest, almost playing 'hard-to-get'.

He gave a semi-nod and took her notebook without a 'thanks'.

"You could say something like 'thank you' like a normal person would, you know," she rolled her eyes.

"Saagha xalda hwa," he smirked.

"In English." She sweat dropped.

He shrugged back. _Such a typical conversation with the oh-so-infamous Kai Hiwatari_.

She strolled to her locker, one floor down, dropped her school bag on the floor and opened the combination lock without looking. She slipped her chemistry book into the gray metal cubicle and slammed the door shut.

Latin passed like normal, meaning, boring as hell – actually, Elem thought that hell would be much more exciting. She sat in the back of the room, daydreaming or thinking about last night. Heck, Lily Misao wasn't supposed to daydream. She always listened in class and could answer almost every question.

Sighing, she packed her backpack as the bell was about to ring. The noise scattered through the school, waking her up from her reverie.

She strolled to the same old locker, her head swinging at the melody that she was humming.

The metal created tons of noise as she deliberately opened the cubicle again, only this time, finding a strange white envelope on her previously deposited chemistry book, its color contrasting against the slate of the cover. She tilted her head and reached in.

'_The Bey Gang' _it read. She furrowed. "This must be a mistake..."

Who knew that she lived with them other than Missy, Mariah, Hillary, and Mariam? But there was no way that they could have... she sighed.

The locker door was slammed shut and a groan escaped her lips. Pushing the door open with her back, Elem breathed some fresh air. Groups of people crowded the exit, waiting to be picked up and she looked away, trying to find Missy. Her gaze wandered to a shadow standing amidst the crowd, catching the sight of a familiar blue baseball hat.

"Missy!"

The girl looked up, happier and more nostalgic than usual. "Hey!"

Missy took off her baseball cap and wiped her forehead. Her red curls fell over her shoulders gently. A grin complimented her oval face.

"Want to come over or something?"

"Nah, sorry," Missy apologized. "I have art lessons again... and we're doing pastels today, one of my favorites!"

Elem gave a timid smile back. Everything artistic was Missy's favorite. "Alright. I'll just walk alone in the empty streets and... you know."

"Gee, you make it sound like you're going to get raped," Missy chuckled. "Don't be paranoid."

"I'm not!" Elem protested. "Sorry. It's just that... I feel sort of weird, you know. Brooklyn hasn't called since our date and that was two days ago!"

The red-head patted her friend on the shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "Trust me, he's just busy."

"But he's always busy! He always leaves in the middle of something. It's either his cell phone or something spontaneous just happens! I'm so annoyed... maybe... maybe he didn't enjoy the date?" Elem gave a dramatic sigh.

The other girl rolled her eyes. Normally, it was her who was the drama queen while Elem watched patiently but today, Missy felt changed. Maybe it was because of Tala... _nah, must be the excitement of pastels_.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Missy offered.

"Thanks! You're the best," the brunette flashed a quick grin, tightened the straps of her backpack and changed topic.

_It's definitely not Missy who sent the note... then who?

* * *

_

She flipped the page over, skimmed over another page, not satisfied with the answers. She stared at her feet, propped on her bed and stared at the wall covered with a horrendous choice of wallpaper. She dipped her head backwards to stare at the white ceiling, her eyes fixed on the same spot for God knows how long.

"Thanks," came a whisper.

She pushed against the bed with her legs and her eyes widened. The leg of the wooden chair tipped over a little and she freaked out.

"I'm gonna die!"

"God, Misao..."

"Sorry..." she murmured diffidently.

His arms were wrapped around hers and her wooden chair fell on his toes. He yelped in pain and grimaced. Slowly, she gained balance and picked up the chair while mumbling some more apologies. _His arms felt pretty warm... and, er, nice?_

"You really shouldn't say that again," she muttered under her breath.

"Say what?"

"_Thanks_," she mocked his deep voice. A giggle.

He rolled his eyes in return.

"Here are your notes."

"Sure."

They still couldn't keep a conversation going.

"You know," he paused, "it'd be better if you didn't write irrelevant stuff in there."

"Irrelevant?" she looked at him, confused.

He flipped open the notebook to a random page and smirked. "Like these hearts with _Mr. and Mrs. Kingston_ or...," he eyes flicked down, "_Brooklyn and Elem, Elem and Brooklyn, Lily and Brooklyn, Brooklyn and Lily. Lily Misao-Kingston, Lily Kingston-Misao._ Doesn't it get old?"

She flushed suddenly and opened her mouth but was unable to speak.

"_Future children's names: Andrea, James, Owen, Rita... Cupid?_" he arched an eyebrow. She looked to her feet in response. "_Chase... _in honor of your brother. How typical."

"Well, chemistry creates... _chemistry_," she mumbled before snatching the notebook from his hand.

He backed off and shrugged with his hands in the air like he was surrendering.

"It's not my fault if Brooklyn's totally cute and nice and sweet and handsome and passionate and loves beyblading and loves the same books as me and listens to nice music and wears nice clothes and is totally my type!" Elem exclaimed in one breath. She stretched out her arms like she was about to fly.

"You just violated like fifty grammar rules in that sentence."

He blew some messy hair from his sight and slouched. _This is impossible..._ And he felt bad for stopping her from rambling; after all, he did just copy all her notes and homework.

"He's so totally awesome but like... I don't know. I guess that I'm getting too worried, like Missy told me but I mean, he hasn't called in two days! And that's just... depressing," she finally shut up, _thank God_.

"He'll call... I'm sure."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a guy. And if I had a date with you, I'd call, just... later."

She blinked to herself, processing that last line over and over again, trying to decipher the most subtle meaning.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing," he grumbled, wanting to smack himself hard. _That came out completely wrong..._

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood straight. His white socks mopped the wooden floor as he sort of slid to the door. He leaned forward to grab the doorknob and his silver pendant fell from inside his jet black shirt, the metal blinding Elem's sight.

"Wait...," something clicked. "Oh yeah, someone left a note for the gang—"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he exclaimed, his voice rising.

In a flash, he stood beside her, a little too close for her liking and he peered over her. Taking all her time, attempting to annoy the Russian boy, Elem took out the little white envelope. A scent struck nose, a familiar cologne, one of a certain orange-haired boy. She shook her head in return. _Nahh... It was probably on sale or something._

He grabbed the envelope from her, tore it open like a savage. His eyes skimmed over it furiously and he grunted.

She crept behind his back, and tiptoed, trying to look over his shoulder. She placed both hands on his tense shoulders and pushed herself up. Her hot breath tickled his neck as she tried to read the note too. Kai shivered in return but reminded himself that the note was more important than how awkward he felt at the moment.

_We know that you've been planning in the dark. We have a spy among you; someone who you'd suspect the least, someone who is closest to you. Isn't it dismal when even family turns against you? Watch your steps._

_Consider this a formal warning,_

_-Atrum Nex_

He narrowed his eyes, his pupils becoming thin slits.

"Atrum Nex?" Elem muttered, unaware that her breathing caused Kai to shrink away a little. "That's Latin..."

"What does it mean!" he exclaimed, suddenly.

"Dark Death," she muttered.

"..."

"Kai?" she backed away from him and straightened her shirt carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...," he looked away.

_Brooklyn... Kingston... you cruel bastard_.

"Thanks for the notes."

He shut the door softly behind him as he walked away, the letter fluttered to the wooden floor. He rubbed his neck in annoyance and sighed. "Who could it be? Someone close? Chase would never give our secrets up. Tala wouldn't... not Ray, not Max, not Tyson. Johnny?" he contemplated. "No, Johnny just has a big ego."

His shoulders rose and slumped in a slow rhythm. His hands curled into the fists and he punched the wall in fury. If that letter didn't come, he'd have at least one damn normal day. Last night was bad enough, their territory was taken by the gang in question – Dark Death... led by a certain Brooklyn Kingston.

"Stupid Misao. Why did he hand the note to her?" He rubbed his eyes in fatigue and collapsed into a soft couch.

Now he had to wait for Ciem to return. Their invasion was ready to launch. The blueprints of the other gang's hideouts were uncovered and enough schemes have been created that they could attack from every kind of position, with their beyblade or not. Brooklyn didn't stand a chance against them.

But this letter changed everything. It seemed like they had a flaw, a weakness. He frowned in concentration. What weakness? They weren't scared of death, prison, blood, guns, nothing. What could stop them?

Kai lied down on the couch, his hand reaching his pocket and feeling a familiar sharp touch. _Dranzer... we'll have to battle just once more._

They could take Brooklyn every day. The Bey Gang had many more members than Dark Death and Kai knew that they could win easily. Tyson and Max played the best duo team in the world. Ray's Driger could slash through everything. Chase was not just skilled beyblading but knew how to handle a gun more professionally than even himself. And he, Kai Hiwatari, was strong; he didn't have a weakness—or so he believed. He remembered once punching Brooklyn in the jaw and that felt _great_.

He smirked.

But a sudden cry echoed through the halls. He let out a puff of air, annoyed. Having Elem Misao wouldn't be practical at all...

"Ugh, she'll be the death of us."

He just had no clue how accurate he was.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **My hands are crippled from typing that... I've no clue why that chapter was so long... it's not supposed to be but heck, more drama... equals better :D

I really really really hope that you'll review 'cause there's _great _stuff coming up. AnimeGirl329 and I (CryingSorceress) planned a pretty damn elaborate & good ending and now we just have some little gaps to fill, so please leave some ideas or what pairings you want to see. Like more Ray/Mariah, Max/Mariam and etc. :)

Yay, the 10th chapter is over!

And we're about to reach the 100 review mark! –grows excited-

Whoever gets it gets a virtual cookie/cake/muffin/cheesecake (?), hehe.

Please **_review_** and wait for the next update! (it shouldn't be that long)


	11. PS: I Love You!

AG329 back again with the next chapter of Chaos of the Bey! Thank you all so much for your reviews, and I hope you like this chapter! Also, I would like to say, Crying Sorceress, that was an amazing last chapter!

P.S. There will be a few flashbacks in this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **…uh…what do you think?

* * *

**Chaos of the Bey  
****Chapter Eleven: _PS: I love you!

* * *

_**

Selene swiftly made her way to the park. She walked to the same spot that Ciem had first asked her out three years ago at. She wasn't just walking there to reminisce, no; actually, she was going there because she had found a letter on her bedside table.

The letter had been folded and Selene was written in neat cursive on top of it. Also attached to the letter was a rose, her favorite flower. No one else was home at the time, and she was curious. Opening the letter, she read it. It said:

_Selene,_

_Go to the park where I first asked you out._

_-Ciem_

_P.S. I love you._

Selene giggled quietly to herself as she remembered the little note. She had wondered why Ciem went through all the trouble to write her a letter when he could have just brought her there himself. He was up to something, and Selene had a feeling that she was about to find out what.

Actually, it was their anniversary. Three years ago that day, Ciem had asked Selene out. She remembered the day perfectly, as if it were yesterday.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

"Hey Selene…" A sixteen-year-old Ciem smiled nervously as his closest female friend came up to him. He was wearing his prized possession-- the Bey Gang's Captain's jacket. Needless to say, it made him proud to be the leader of such a strong group at such a young age.

Selene briskly walked up to her friend whom she had harbored feelings for over the years that she had known him. She couldn't help but wonder why he had asked her to meet him there at the park…just the two of them. She smiled and waved.

Ciem smiled back. Both teens' stomachs had butterflies doing summersaults at this point, and neither of them knew what to do. After a few very awkward, silent moments, Selene decided to break the ice.

"So why did you ask me to come here, Ciem?" He glanced around him. Selene giggled. She always found it really cute whenever he was nervous. Ciem was really hard on his gang, but whenever he was around her, he was the sweetest thing alive.

"I…um…I-I just wanted to…uh…" He took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me, Selene? I've always liked you…as…more than just a friend. I mean, it's ok if you don't want to go out with me, we can still be friends. You know what, just forget I asked…it was stupid of me to ever think that you would consider me as more than just a frie-" Selene cut off his nervous rant.

She placed her small hands on Ciem's broad shoulders and stood on her toes so that she could reach him. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and gently touched her lips to his. She was about to pull away, when Ciem wrapped his arms around her slender waist and deepened the kiss. Finally, they pulled apart for air.

"Yes." Ciem smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**End of Flashback

* * *

Selene sighed. She always thought that the way she and Ciem had gotten together was really romantic. Sure, their friends teased them to death after that, but it was all worth it. Just as she finished thinking about the past, she made her way to the tree.**

She walked up to the tree and noticed another letter at the foot of it. She gently picked it up and sniffed the rose that was yet again attached to it. She let out a light laugh. Ciem knew exactly what she liked. Then, she opened the letter.

_Selene,_

_Hope you like games! Remember where we went on our first date? Go there._

_-Ciem_

_P.S. I love you._

A smile made its way on her face. She _loved_ games, and Ciem was playing one with her. Sure, she was just a little curious as to where he would ultimately lead her, but she had to admit, she was having fun. Not to mention, Ciem must really have worked very hard to put this all together.

She thought for a moment. Where did Ciem take her on her first date? It had been so long ago…then it hit her! Of course! Pocketing the letter, she headed in the direction of the local movie theater. How typical. It sounds like just any normal date, doesn't it? Well, it shouldn't…because it was anything but ordinary.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

"Ciem! Where are you taking me?" Selene was riding in Ciem's car. He was taking her on their first date, and she didn't even know where they were going! He side-glanced at her and smirked. He just shook his head.

"You'll see when we get there." Selene pouted, but smiled not a second later. So it was a mystery, huh? She loved mysteries…they were just like games…and she absolutely loved games.

Just as Selene was about to say something, Ciem turned into the parking lot for the movie theater. So this is where he was taking her? She glanced in confusion, but soon a huge smile spread on her face. It was indeed perfect.

Ciem parked the car and walked over to her side. Opening the door, he held out his hand, just like any gentleman would. She gladly took it and they made their way inside. When they got there, Ciem bought their tickets. Seeing that they still had time, they went outside to take a small stroll.

As they were passing by an alley, they heard some noise come from inside. A screech, a cough, and a _thud_. Selene hid behind Ciem, scared. He motioned for her to stay close, and they walked into the darkness of the alley.

Ciem had a feeling that there was trouble, and he pulled out his beyblade in case he needed to use it. He had a feeling that there was a fight going on, and he was a little worried, after all, he was a gang leader, and if he was walking in on a gang fight, there could be problems.

Just as he was debating on whether or not he should just turn back around and leave, he saw a boy who looked about three years younger than him be kicked hard in the stomach, causing him to fly back and hit a wall. From what Ciem could see, the boy had pale skin and flaming red hair.

Selene gasped and ran over to the boy to make sure he was ok. Ciem glanced around until he saw another boy who looked about the same age as the other boy standing there, facing five young men who looked like they were about nineteen or twenty.

The five young men were obviously completely drunk, and it looked like they were maybe trying to steal something or who-knows-what. Not wanting to waste time trying to figure things out, Ciem glanced at the other boy. He had pale skin, and four blue things painted onto his face. He was wearing some weird, long scarf, too.

One of the other guys threw a punch at the boy with the scarf, but he managed to dodge it. But because he dodged that punch, he left himself open for a punch from another guy. Just before he was about to be hit though, Ciem ran in and took the punch for him. Ciem smirked.

"Not bad, but I've fought better." Then he turned to face the boy. "You ok?" The boy nodded his head and glanced at the Bey Gang symbol on the back of Ciem's jacket. Ciem noticed that they boy's eyes widened, and he figured that the boy recognized the symbol.

"The name's Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari. My friend over there is Tala Valkov." Ciem nodded before responding.

"Chase Misao. Call me Ciem. I'm the leader of the Bey Gang. That girl over there that's with your friend is my girlfriend, Selene. How old are you guys anyways?" Kai's answer shocked Ciem.

"Thirteen." Ciem's eyes went wide. _This guy's pretty good_. "You?"

"Sixteen. Can you fight?" Kai nodded. "Good. Then show me what you've got."

With that, Ciem and Kai lunged in to fight the five men. Tala managed to stand up as well and fight alongside them. After some brutal kicks and punches, the three boys all emerged victorious, and they walked out of the alley, leaving the five unconscious men behind.

"So Kai, Tala…you two weren't half bad. With a little help, you guys could be awesome fighters, so how about it? You wanna join the Bey Gang?" Kai and Tala stopped dead in their tracks. Slowly, they looked at each other, and then back at Ciem.

They nodded, slowly but surely.

"Great! Meet me at the park tomorrow at midday. Don't be late. I'll give you guys your initiation tests, and if you pass, you're in." Tala and Kai nodded their heads in understanding. Then, Selene looked at her watch and gasped.

"Ciem! Come on! The movie starts in a few minutes!" And with that, Selene and Ciem said their goodbyes to their new friends, and they went to the movies to enjoy their first date.

* * *

**End of Flashback

* * *

Selene smiled at the memory. Yep, that definitely was not a normal first date, but then again…Selene had no regrets. If that day never happened, then they would never have met Kai and Tala…**

Selene arrived at the movie theater and walked in. She walked up to the counter, and the girl smiled at her in recognition. Selene warmly smiled at the girl as well. It was her old friend Lucy. She hadn't seen Lucy since high school, and it was nice to see her again.

"Hey, Lucy!"

"Hey, Selene! Long time no see!"

"Ya, I know…listen, did a guy with brown hair come here at all?"

"Was his name Ciem?"

"Ya."

"Yep, he told me to give this to you when I saw you."

With that, Lucy handed yet another letter to Selene. Just like the previous two, there was a rose attached to it. Gently pulling the rose off of the letter, Selene opened it.

_Selene,_

_Hope you've gotten this far without any trouble. Heh, well…of course you did. Anyways, 354 Plaza Ave. Front Entrance._

_-Ciem_

_P.S. I love you._

Selene smiled once again as she read the last part of the letter. _I love you too, Ciem! _Before walking out of the movie theater, Selene turned to face Lucy.

"Hey, do you know where 354 Plaza Ave. is?" Lucy looked at Selene in confusion. Noticing the look, Selene gave a questioning look in response. Lucy simply nodded before answering her friend.

"Of course I know. That's the fanciest restaurant in town! It's a five-star! Take a left and keep going straight. You should get there in about five minutes walking." Selene said a small thanks to her friend and walked outside.

So Ciem was taking her to a restaurant, huh? How cute. And expensive. Another smile tugged at the corners of Selene's mouth. She loved Ciem with all her heart. She loved everything about him. He was perfect!

* * *

Kai rubbed his temples with his fingers. This was getting ridiculous, and he was starting to get a bit impatient. He sighed in annoyance before moving around so that he was in a more comfortable position. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a little past three, _where the hell was Ciem?_

Just as he was thinking, he remembered something. Something important. Today was Ciem and Selene's three-year-anniversary. Kai groaned. Now he had no idea how long Ciem was going to take, and it was an emergency, too!

_Damn…guess I'm just going to have to wait for him to get back from his date. I hope he didn't make Selene go through any ridiculous set of clues, though…it's a friggen waste of time, and I'm not in the mood to sit around and wait!_

Sighing, Kai stood up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a beer. Normally he would have taken a soda, but he was in way too much stress, and he needed to relieve it somehow. And it didn't matter, anyways. Kai had a high alcohol tolerance.

Just as he opened the can, a loud, high-pitched scream echoed throughout the house. Cursing quietly to himself, he wondered what the hell Elem was doing. He decided to just ignore her, when another ear-piercing scream filled the house.

Scowling, Kai finished his beer, crushed the can, and tossed it. He went to the living room and braced himself for whatever stupid little thing little glasses-girl was screaming about. As he walked in, he saw Elem standing on the couch with her eyes wide from fear. Then, she noticed him.

"Hiwatari! Kill it!" She pointed down to the floor. Following her arm, he saw what she was pointing at. It was a tiny spider, harmlessly standing there. He rolled his eyes at her idiotic, childish behavior.

"It's a friggen spider. Get over it." He was about to walk back out of the room when she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"This isn't funny, Hiwatari! Kill it! Now!" Kai rolled his eyes. This was starting to get _really _pathetic. He walked over to where the spider was. It stood, frozen to the spot, obviously hoping that it wouldn't be stepped on.

Kai lifted his foot and crushed the spider. Then, he grabbed a piece of tissue from the table and cleaned up the mess. He walked to the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. Hearing the flushing sound, Elem sighed in relief and collapsed onto the couch.

Kai came back into the room and looked at the shaken girl who had been petrified of an innocent, little spider. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch opposite to her. She looked at Kai and smiled. When Kai saw this, he felt his stomach to a little flop, but he took no notice to it.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

It was Elem's turn to roll her eyes. She got off of the couch and sat down next to the table. Pulling out her notebook, she started to scribble some things in it, absentmindedly. Kai glanced up from doing nothing and saw what she was writing. He let an irritated groan escape his lips.

"Doesn't it ever get old? Seriously, who the fuck cares about _Brooklyn _anyways?" Elem glared at Kai, but he wasn't affected on bit.

"I do!"

"Well stop. It's getting annoying." He closed his eyes and sat back, but despite his cool exterior, he could feel her harsh gaze on him and he was getting just a little uneasy. Not a lot though.

"You're just jealous." Kai's eyes snapped open at that, and this time, it was his turn to glare. Elem cowered a bit under his gaze, but she still managed to hold her ground.

"As if. Why the hell would I be jealous of him?"

"I didn't say you were jealous of _him_." Kai cocked an eyebrow.

"You're saying that I'm jealous of _you_? What are you on?"

"I'm serious. You're jealous because I have a boyfriend, but you don't have a girlfriend." Kai rolled his eyes at the small girl.

"I don't need a girlfriend. She'd just get in my way." Elem grunted, and then laughed. Kai looked at her oddly, as if she were a bit crazy for laughing.

"You're only saying that because you know that you could never get a girl that actually likes you!"

"You're kidding, right? Plenty of girls like me! I just don't need anyone!" Elem rolled her eyes at Kai.

"You're wrong. Girls don't like you for who you are, girls just like you because of your body!" Kai glared at her, but Elem was too angry to notice.

"At least I have one! You're nothing but a scrawny little and flat bitch!"

"Oh please. Being good-looking isn't the most important thing in the world! Having someone that likes you for who you really are is! Face it, no girl likes you for who you are, and you know it!"

"Ya, right. And pigs can fly. Plenty of girls like me for who I am."

"Oh, really? Name one because I sure as hell can't! Seriously, you're so thick, Kai! You don't even realize that no one likes you!"

"I'm thick? You're the one who doesn't even realize that your boyfriend is just using you for some twisted reason, and could care less about you!"

"You're wrong, Hiwatari! Brookie really likes me!"

"If he really likes you, then why hasn't he called you yet? Have you ever thought of that!" His nostrils flared and his mahogany eyes glared on her enraged face. But she didn't back down.

"He will call! He's just busy right now!" She shouted back in exasperation. He had no right to say that! Who was he to question her relationship with Brooklyn? He doesn't even know anything!

"Sure. Go ahead and make up excuses for him! See where that gets you!"

By this time, Elem was in tears.

"He does too like me! Unlike you. You couldn't care less about me! You never liked me, and you know what, I never liked you either! You're nothing but a bastard Hiwatari! You're lucky you even have friends with your attitude because you know what, NO ONE WILL EVER LIKE YOU!"

Elem ran upstairs and slammed the door shut to her room. She collapsed onto her bed and started to sob uncontrollably. _STUPID HIWATARI! _

Kai punched the wall out of frustration and growled. _God that girl is so fucking annoying! Where the hell does Ciem keep his cigarettes?

* * *

_

Selene walked to the restaurant, and when she got there, she was greeted with a sweet kiss that she had grown to love more than anything else. Ciem handed her a small bouquet of roses and she happily took them.

He led her into the restaurant and the waitress led them to their seats. When they reached their table, Ciem pulled out Selene's seat for her, and she happily accepted it. After Ciem sat down as well, the waitress gave them both a menu and walked away.

"Ciem, you didn't have to bring me to such an expensive restaurant, you know." Ciem looked up from his menu.

"I know." Ciem smiled. Selene sighted and then looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Then why did you bring me here?" It was Ciem's turn to sigh as he calmly put his menu down and grasped Selene's small hands in his. He looked at her and smiled a smile that he reserved for only her.

"Because I love you."

With that, Ciem leaned over the table to Selene. She giggled slightly before leaning in as well. Their lips met in a small, pleasurable kiss that was interrupted with the sound of a voice being cleared. Ciem pulled away, and they looked up to see the waitress standing there with a smile on her face.

"May I take your orders?" Ciem and Selene simply nodded.

"I'll have the seafood special with a side of coleslaw, and I'll have a coke to go along with it." Ciem closed his menu and handed it to the waitress and soon as she was finished writing down his order. She turned to face Selene.

"I'll have the same as him with a side of baked potato and a diet coke." She handed the menu to the waitress and the waitress nodded. She finished jotting some things on the paper before looking at the happy couple.

"Your meals should be out in about half an hour." And with that, she left.

Selene looked at her beloved boyfriend and sighed lovingly. It's been three years but their love was still as strong, if not stronger, as it's always been. Even after they've been through so much together; although people thought that the gang's affairs would pull them apart, they actually grew even more attached to each other.

Selene remembered everything. From the day she first met him, to the day he asked her out, to the day Brooklyn and the Dark Death Gang became their number one enemy, to the day Ciem resigned as Bey Gang Captain, to the day he saved Kai's life, to the day she moved in with Ciem at the hideout, to the day Elem joined them, and to this very day.

She found it kind of funny that even though she has been dating Ciem for the past three years, not once did she ever meet his family. The first time she ever met a member of his family was when Elem moved in.

Ciem noticed the way Selene was looking at him, and he got a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Selene shook her head.

"Just thinking about everything that has happened over the past three years. Nothing much." Ciem nodded his head in understanding, and then a thought occurred to him.

"I think…Elem and Kai are at the hideout alone together right now…" Selene looked up.

"Let's hope they can get along…" Ciem nodded. But secretly, he had a feeling that things were anything but good back at the hideout.

They talked for a bit, and their late lunch, or early dinner finally came. After eating, Ciem paid the very expensive bill and they left to go back home.

As they reached the doorway, they braced themselves for whatever may have happened in their absence. As soon as Selene opened the door, the vile scent of cigarettes clouded her senses. Her eyes narrowed as she stormed into the house. If there was one thing in this world that she absolutely hated, it was smoking. Ciem gulped.

She slammed the living room door open and was greeted with the sight of the Bey Gang Captain, Kai, smoking. She walked up to him dangerously, and grabbed the cigarette right out of his mouth. She slammed it on the counter and threw it in the trash bin. After that, she glared daggers at Kai who simply stared back and shrugged.

"Where the hell did you find that cigarette?" Kai glanced at Ciem who was shaking his head violently. If Selene _ever _found out that Ciem smoked, even if it was only when he was in a lot of stress, she would _murder _him. Kai knew that, and he simply shrugged.

"In a cigarette box." Selene was boiling with rage.

"Don't be a smart ass, Kai!" Kai looked at her.

"I'm not. You asked where I found it and I told you." Ciem grabbed Selene from behind and decided to change the subject before things got really bad between his girlfriend and best friend.

"Where's Elem?" Kai glared at the poor table in front of him before responding. Seeing him do that, Selene and Ciem both got a feeling that something bad had happened.

"Who cares?"

Selene and Ciem exchanged a glance with each other before heading upstairs to Elem's room. When they reached the large, wooden door that leaded into her room, they stood still for a moment to see if they could hear anything.

Elem was sobbing, almost quietly now.

Without sparing another glance at each other, Ciem and Selene gently knocked on the door. They could hear the sobbing from within the room stop a little in an attempt to answer whoever was at the door. Finally, they got an answer.

"W-Who is i-it?" They could hear Elem's depressed and muffled voice, and they started getting really worried about her. Ciem more so than Selene, of course. After all, he is Elem's big brother, and if there was ever a time to play the part of the big brother, it was now.

"Elem? It's Ciem. Selene's here too. Can we come in?" A couple moments passed before the door finally opened, revealing a terrible looking Elem. Her eyes were all red and puffy, and it looked like she had been crying non-stop for quite a while.

Ciem and Selene entered the room and closed the door behind them. Ciem pushed the lock on the door so that no one could come in, and he joined the girls on the bed. Sitting down, he put his arms around Elem in a brotherly fashion. Selene looked at her before speaking.

"What's wrong, Elem?" Elem sniffed before responding.

"Hiwatari's an asshole."

* * *

Missy was walking around the town center, trying to get her mind off of the flaming red-head that she had helped during art class. So far, everything she did either reminded her of him, or made her think of him more, and she was getting _really_ sick of it.

As she was walking, she spotted a store on the corner of the street. It was a small store, but it had so many customers, constantly. It was a beyblade store. _Tala likes to beyblade…_Missy shook her head to clear herself of her thoughts.

_Why? Why him? Why do I have to always think about him! Of all people! It's not like I'd ever have a chance with him…but maybe, just maybe…I might…oh great, I'm going crazy now…like he'd ever like a girl like me…_

She sighed and continued walking. As she was turning a corner, she spotted a familiar head of hair. _Tala…_But he wasn't alone. No. That girl from Missy's art class was with him.

She turned her head ever so slightly more and tried to look at what they were doing without making it too obvious. What she saw made Missy's heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

Tala and that girl were in a deep make-out session, and from what Missy could tell, it looked like their tongues were being stuck down each other's throats. Missy grimaced in disgust. Just then, Tala's hand slid down from the girl's lower back to her bottom. The girl moaned in pleasure and tightened her grip on Tala's hair. _God, didn't they have any decency?_

Missy looked away. She couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't just disgusting but heartbreaking. She just wanted to run. But before she left, she managed to hear Tala's cell phone ring loudly. She figured that it was just another one of his "toys" calling, and so she decided it was best not to wait and find out.

Missy ran as fast as her legs could take her. Tears were blurring her vision and she couldn't really see that well. Just then, she felt herself slam into something, or someone, and she fell to the floor, tears flowing down her face freely.

"Ow!" Missy recognized the voice as Mariah's and she clung to her friend for dear life. Mariah finally realized who it was and she gasped. "Missy! What's wrong?" Missy just continued to cry into Mariah's shoulder and didn't notice when two other people bent down to comfort her.

"It's alright, Missy."

"Ya, don't worry. I'm sure whatever it is will be alright soon enough."

Missy recognized the two other voices as the voices of her other friends, Hillary and Mariam. After a few moments, she was finally able to control her tears, and she moved into a more comfortable position.

Mariah, Mariam, and Hillary looked at their friend with concern-filled faces. Not knowing what to do, since they didn't exactly know what had happened, they helped Missy onto her feet. Somehow, they all had a feeling that this had something to do with Missy's little crush on Tala.

"What happened?" Mariah pulled Missy into a hug, in an attempt to cheer her up. "You can talk to us." Mariam and Hillary nodded in agreement, and Missy sighed.

"I saw Tala making out with a girl from my art class… it was just...horrible."

The other three girls sighed. They weren't exactly sure what to do to cheer their friend up…it wasn't exactly like Tala and Missy were a couple…they were barely even friends.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we all go down to Elem's place and hang out…just us girls? We can ask Selene if she wants to come, too." Mariam suggested this idea with a smile on her face, trying to change the subject. Mariah and Hillary nodded, and then they all looked at Missy.

"Sure…" After getting Missy to reluctantly agree to coming, they all started to walk to the hideout. They talked about everything and anything that would help Missy to keep her mind off of Tala, and somehow…it was working…

* * *

Selene sighed as she patted Elem on the back. She didn't know what to say to her friend…she knew Kai could be an arrogant jerk sometimes, but somehow…Selene didn't think that Kai actually meant whatever he said to Elem, and vice-versa. They were just too stubborn to actually admit it.

"Don't worry, Elem. Kai's probably just in a lot of stress because of Broo---er…The Dark Death Gang…" Selene managed to catch herself before Elem noticed her slip-up, and Ciem was really relieved.

"Ya, and you've probably just been studying too hard." Just then, the doorbell rang. The three of them walked downstairs in time to see Kai open the door, revealing an exhausted looking Tala.

"Yo, Kai? What's the emergency?" Kai glanced at Ciem who was now fully down the stairs. Not once did he acknowledge Elem's presence, and that made her really mad.

"We got this letter today." He handed the letter to Tala and Ciem and they read it. Their eyes went large, and finally, Tala broke the silence with a question.

"_Atrum Nex_?" Ciem was the one to answer.

"It's Latin…but I don't know what it means…"

"I asked Elem." Kai muttered. Ciem and Tala both looked at him.

He ignored their stares and was about to tell them, when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Sighing, Kai opened it. Mariam, Hillary, Mariah, and Missy were there. Upon seeing Tala, Missy got very uneasy.

Unfortunately…Elem noticed. Her eyes flared. She was already in a bad mood so this made her rage multiply. She wiped some tears off her cheeks. This definitely stopped her crying.

"What the fuck did you do to Missy, Valkov?" She snapped at him, and Tala simply looked at her bewildered, no clue what was going on.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that crap, Valkov! I'm seriously not in the mood!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Elem started to growl. She walked up to Tala and was about to slap him, but Missy stopped her.

"Elem! Stop! I-It's nothing…" Elem glared at Tala. Noting the trouble that was about be unleashed, Selene gave Ciem a small peck on the cheek before ushering the girls out of the house.

Mariah took this as her cue to propitiate her friends. "Hey, why don't you all sleep over my house tonight?" All of the girls except for Mariam nodded happily in agreement. They didn't have much to do anyway.

"Sorry, I promised Max I'd meet up with him." And with that, Mariam waved good-bye and ran off nervously.

The others started to head to Mariah's house when Mariah's cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID, and answered.

"Hey Ray!" As she was talking to Ray, Tyson and Kenny came up to the group. The others looked at them strangely…partly because Kenny was pushing a reluctant Tyson up to the group of girls. They sweatdropped at the sight.

"Aw, chief…do I have too?"

"Have to what?" Tyson jumped at the sound of Hillary's voice and he nervously scratched the back of his head. He chuckled nervously and was about to run away when Kenny stopped him.

"Uh…Hil…I was wondering…do you…uh…wanna go see a movie or something?" Tyson was red as a tomato by this time, and Hillary blushed as well. She started to stammer…not exactly wanting to make it look like she wanted to go, even though she really did.

"Uh…s-sure…" Tyson smiled happily and took Hillary by the hand. He ran in the direction of the movie theater, dragging his new girlfriend behind him. Hillary sweat dropped and called out a good-bye to her friends.

Kenny, having accomplished his job, headed home.

Mariah finished her conversation, and Selene told her what happened. Mariah just smiled and they finally reached her home. They decided who would sleep where later on, and then they went into Mariah's room to do some girl talking.

* * *

"Well?" Tala questioned Kai as they sat down in the living room. He was still a little shaken by Elem's outburst, but he tried to make it look like he wasn't. Ciem joined them and handed each of them a beer.

Kai sighed.

"Atrum nex means Dark Death... Brooklyn's gang."

Silence filled the room.

* * *

**AG329: **There you go! A nice long chappie for you! Hope you like it, and please review! 


	12. To all my readersreviewers: please read

Readers/Reviewers:****

I know I haven't been on in the longest time, and, quite frankly, I probably won't continue my stories-if you ever see them again, they will be as published original stories with different names, and a few other things changed (obviously). I stopped writing for a long time...I don't know if you could say it was due to a mental block, not having time, or simply just not feeling up to it anymore. On the bright side, here we are in 2011, and I started really writing again about almost a year ago. All I can do is thank you, the readers and reviewers, for helping me so much when I was young to help get my writing up to a level that is strong enough for true endeavors. Thank you so much for all of the time and effort you all have put into my stories by reading them and reviewing them.

I wish I could make it up to you all, somehow. Maybe, just maybe, you'll see something of mine on the shelves at bookstores? That would be nice...

Once again, thank you for everything!

Sincerely, AG329

P.S. Don't forget to leave a review with any comments or concerns! I will log on from time to time still and read anything that catches my eye and check any reviews I may have received. After all, nobody can truly completely disappear from without coming back at some point, right?


End file.
